Always in the way
by Potterhead-girl
Summary: Hanna y Spencer están saliendo juntas en secreto, todo va bien hasta que A interviene. ¿Cuántos problemas puede causar A antes de que las cosas salgan de control? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, esta historia no es mia, es de Greysfan27, ella me dio permiso de traducir la historia (originalmente es en inglés), espero que les guste :)**

* * *

"Han, para." Dijo Spencer no muy convincentemente. "Oh, dios" Gimió mientras Hanna continuaba besando su cuello y mordisqueaba la parte de atrás de su oreja.

"Si, de verdad suena a que quieres que pare Spence". Respondió Hanna mientras metía la mano en el largo cabello de Spencer y jalaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Hanna una mejor vista de su cuello.

"Necesito estudiar para este examen de Francés. Es mañana." Spencer logró decir antes de que Hanna empezara a morder y lamer su pulso, causando a Spencer que gimiera de nuevo.

"Bueno, puedes practicar conmigo, encuentro extremadamente sexy cuando hablas Francés". Ofreció Hanna, cesando el asalto al cuello de Spencer, sonriendo cuando Spencer la vio con deseo.

"Oh, ¿de verdad Srita. Marin?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Definitivamente. Ahora, escuchémoslo. Lleva tu hermoso trasero a estudiar"

"Je souhaite que je n'aie pas dû étudier, je vous embrasse plutôt à la place." (Desearía que no tuviera que estudiar, preferiría besarte). Dijo rápidamente Spencer en un francés perfecto mientras Hanna sonreía.

"Bien, il y a toujours demain." (Bueno, siempre está el mañana). Dijo Hanna en un bochornoso acento francés.

"Espera. ¿Sabes lo que dije? ¿Y hablas francés?" Spencer se sorprendió, mientras Hanna reía.

"Si, el otro día estaba esperando a que salieras de la práctica, así que saqué tu libro de francés. Resulta que puedes aprender mucho cuando imaginas a tu sexy novia diciéndolo en tu cama." Hanna le guiño a la castaña, todavía en shock, en frente de ella.

"Bueno, definitivamente no me esperaba eso, pero encuentro eso increíblemente sexy." Spencer mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a su novia.

"Ce soir, nous étudions. demain, nous allons une date?" (Hoy, estudiamos. ¿Mañana salimos a una cita?) Preguntó Hanna mientras miraba los hermosos ojos de Spencer.

"Stupéfier de bruits" (Suena genial).

"Bon."

"Eres de verdad increíble, Han. ¿Lo sabías? De verdad que no te das el suficiente crédito." Dijo Spencer sinceramente mientras plantaba un beso en la mejilla rosada de Hanna.

"Por supuesto que soy increíble". Bromeó Hanna.

"Desearía que enseñaras este lado de ti a más personas. Eres tan inteligente y amorosa. Y simplemente extraordinaria". Dijo Spencer, completamente encantada por la hermosa rubia sentada en frente de ella.

"Bueno, me alegra que lo pienses, porque tu opinión de mi mente es la única que me importa. Todos los demás pueden pensar que todo lo que sé es lo que está escrito en Cosmo, no me importa."

Spencer solamente sonrió y se acercó a Hanna y plantó un beso en sus labios antes de sentarse en su lugar original.

"¿Entonces eso significa que podemos olvidarnos del estudio y en lugar de eso besarnos?" Preguntó Hanna inocentemente mientras succionaba el pulso de Spencer, causando que los ojos de la castaña se cerraran y que echara su cabeza hacia atrás y mientras gemía y Hanna seguía haciendo su magia.

Spencer estaba en una falta de palabras, así que en vez de decir algo, agarró el cabello de Hanna y jalaba su cabeza para que sus labios se conectaran con dureza.

Hanna sonrió por el beso antes de que metiera su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Spencer, consiguiendo que la castaña abriera su boca casi de inmediato para que la lengua de Hanna entrara en su boca, luchando contra la lengua de Spencer por dominación.

Dos minutos después, las dos se separaron, desesperadas por conseguir oxígeno.

"Te tengo una propuesta, Han"

"Me gusta cómo suena eso. Dispara. Amo las propuestas, especialmente si terminas sin ropa." Hanna guñó mientras Spencer sonreía.

"Por cada 30 minutos de estudiar, tenemos 5 minutos de distracción"

"No es lo ideal, pero supongo que eso es lo más que estás dispuesta a dar, así que lo tomo" Hanna besó a Spencer una última vez antes de caminar hacia el escritorio de Spencer y tomaba su libro de Francés por ella.

"Gracias, nena. Oh, hay ahí algunas revistas que pienso que te podrían gustar en mi mochila." La castaña pasó las páginas hasta la correcta antes de mirar a Hanna, quien estaba empezando a buscar en su mochila"

"Eso es muy dulce Spence. Gracias" Hanna le dirigió a Spencer una adorable sonrisa.

"Ni lo menciones" Sonrió feliz "Y tal vez puedo repasar todo mi francés y luego podemos tener una conversación o algo en francés."

"¡Cualquier cosa que creas que ayude Spence! Pero solo sé como dos frases más. Solo puse atención a las que nos podía imaginar diciéndonoslas."

"¡Bueno, de todos modos sería una gran ayuda!"

Hanna caminó hacia la cama de Spencer y se sentó junto a la castaña. Después de cinco minutos, terminó boca arriba con sus pies sobre el regazode Spencer, causando que esta sonriera. A ella le encantaba estar cerca de Hanna en cualquier forma que pudiera. Ella y Hanna siempre ponían sus piernas sobre las de la otra mientras se sentaban en la escuela, ya que nadie sabía que estaban saliendo.

30 minutos después, Hanna y Spencer estaban absortas en lo que estaban haciendo. Hanna estaba mirando su revista, pero en realidad estaba escuchando a su novia, quien estaba diciendo palabras y frases en francés. Hanna estaba a punto de girar la página cuando sintió que su pierna era levantada. Soltó su revista en su estómago y miró a su novia, quien estaba besando su tobillo.

"¿Tiempo de distracción?" preguntó inocentemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza tan tiernamente, que Hanna pensó que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad.

"Definitivamente" La rubia agarró la mano de Spencer y la levantó, así que estaba de rodillas sobre Hanna.

Spencer rápidamente puso una rodilla en cada lado del cuerpo de Hanna y se agachaba, quitando un rulo de cabello rubio de la frente de Hanna antes de conectar sus labios.

Hanna tenía una mano en la cadera de Spencer y la otra estaba moviéndose por el tonificado estómago de Spencer hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

"Carajo" maldició Spencer mientras se quitaba de hanna, gruñendo por la falta de contacto.

Hanna se sentó y empezó a arreglar su cabello y rápidamente puso la revista en su regazomientras Spencer quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta, estirando su blusa en el camino.

"Aria, Emily, hola" Dijo mientras abría la puerta dejándolas entrar.

"Hola Spencer. Oh, hola Hanna. ¿Por qué estaba cerrada tu puerta?" preguntó Aria mientras caminaba hacia adentro y dejaba su mochila.

"Oh, estaba cansada de Melissa entrando y siendo una perra, así que la cerré"

"Oh, ok. Hola Han. No sabía que estabas aquí." Dijo Emily mientras se unía a la rubia en la cama.

"Si, Spencer me estaba ayudando con algo de Álgebra, y yo le estaba ayudando con Francés"

"Tú no hablas francés" Dijo Aria mientras Hanna resoplaba.

"Ya lo sé, pero puedo leer una tarjeta" Dijo mientras guiñaba a Spencer.

"Así que, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó finalmente Spencer mientras volvía a su lugar en la cama.

"Las dos necesitamos ayuda en Química. Tratamos de llamar, pero no contestaste." Explicó Aria a las dos.

"Oh, debo haber dejado mi teléfono abajo en el comedor, lo siento. Pero puedo tomar un descanso de francés y ayudarlas un rato"

"Gracias Spencer, eres una salva vidas." Emily agarró rápidamente su libro de química, así podían dejar a Spencer regresar a estudiar pronto.

* * *

"¡Spence, eres asombrosa!, muchas gracias." Aria abrazó a Spencer antes de guardar su libro de nuevo.

"De verdad Spencer, te debemos una." Agregó Emily mientras abrazaba a Spencer.

"No hay problema, las puedo ayudar cuando quieran"

Las tres chicas dejaron la habitación, dejando a Hanna sola en la cama de Spencer, mirando su revista.

"Siento que eso haya tardado tanto Han" Dijo Spencer mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta antes de caminar hacia su cama y se sentó a horcajadas el regazo de Hanna mientras la rubia se sentaba.

"Está bien, todos quieren tomar ventaja de tu gran cerebro. Así que, la última vez que me fijé, todavía nos quedan 4 minutos de distracción"

"Estas completamente en lo cierto" Spencer inmediatamente empezó a besar el pálido cuello de Hanna, sonriendo cuando se alejó y Hanna echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Spence" Gimió la rubia esperando a que la boca de Spencer volviera a su cuello.

La castaña empezó a succionar el pulso de Hanna mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Hanna y lo jalaba hacia atrás un poco más.

La rubia no lo pudo soportar más, así que agarró el cabello de Spencer y lo jaló hacia atrás y conectó sus labios con rudeza.

Casi de inmediato Hanna empezó a meter su lengua por el labio inferior de Spencer, consiguiendo que abriera su boca y empujó su lengua contra la de Hanna. Ya había metido su mano adentro de la blusa de Hanna y lentamente estaba subiendo hacia sus pechos.

"Deja de jugar Spence" Dijo Hanna mientras separaba su boca de la de Spencer y trataba de que la mano de la castaña llegara a su pecho más rápido.

"Paciencia Han" Dijo sonriendo Spencer mientras empezaba a besar sus labios de nuevo.

En el segundo en el que apretó la bubi de Hanna, la rubia gimió y empezó a arquear su espalda, empujando su bubi más a la mano de Spencer.

"¿Muy ansiosa Han?" Dijo Spencer mientras la rubia le enviaba una mirada asesina.

"Este no es el momento Spence."

"Sabes cuanto quiero seguir Han, pero necesito estudiar" Dijo Spencer mientras plantaba un casto beso en los labios de Hanna y se quitaba de su regazo.

"¿De verdad?" La rubia bufó mientras semi-veía a Spencer.

"Lo siento Han, pero de verdad necesito que me vaya bien en este examen. Pero definitivamente podemos continuar mañana mientras la práctica.

"Más te vale. De verdad necesito tomar una ducha. Una fría." Agregó hanna mientras los ojos de Spencer se hacían más grandes.

"Siento que haya llegado a eso." Dijo la castaña diplomáticamente mientras en sus adentros gritaba '¡Olvida estudiar!'

"Te amo mi pequeña genio" Hanna besó a Spencer dulcemente.

"Yo también te amo. Y te lo compensaré mañana, te lo prometo" Spencer se acercó, conectando sus labios una última vez.

"No tomes una ducha después de la práctica sin mí." Susurró Hanna en el oído de Spencer antes de que se levantara y se fuera, dejando a Spencer sola con sus tarjetas.

* * *

Una hora después, Spencer decidió tomar un descanso de estudiar para ir abajo y hacer café. Mientras llegaba a la cocina, vio su teléfono en el comedor. La castaña fue hacia la cafetera y la puso antes de voltearse y fuera al comedor a ver su teléfono.

Vio 3 llamadas perdidas, 2 de Aria y una de Emily, junto a un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Su estómago se encogió de inmediato mientras abría el mensaje.

_No podías esperar a que Aria y Emily se fueran ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían si se enteraran de que tú y Hanna se estaban estudiando la una a la otra en vez de a los libros?_

_-A_

Spencer gruñó mientras prácticamente lanzaba su teléfono al comedor entes de voltearse e ir por una taza de café.

Ella y Hanna habían estado saliendo en secreto por casi 3 meses, y esta era la primera vez que A había mencionado algo de ellas dos. Habían hecho un gran trabajo escondiéndolo; actuaban igual la una con la otra en público e incluso se molestaban un poco más ahora. El único momento en el que se comportaban como pareja, era cuando estaban completamente a solas.

Spencer no sabía que planeaba hacer A con la información de que ella y Hanna salían, pero Spencer sabía que A les haría saber en algún momento. Mientras tanto, tenía un examen de francés para el cual estudiar, así que agarró su café y su teléfono y subió a su cuarto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? A mi me encanta esta historia :) Dejen sus reviews y yo se los pasaré a la autora :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! bueno, pues gracias a quienes pusieron reviews y pues espero que este capítulo tenga más público :) de verdad es una muy buena historia :)**

**Repito que este fic no es mío, yo solo lo traduzco, el original es de "greysfan27", así que todos los créditos a ella :)**

* * *

El día siguiente, Hanna se acercó a Spencer, quien estaba sentada en su mesa en el patio repasando más tarjetas de francés, y se sentó junto a ella.

"Hola nena, ¿cómo va el estudio?" La rubia vio la tarjeta que Spencer veía y esperó a que contestara.

"Il va bien, merci" (Va bien, gracias) Spencer miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a su novia.

Spencer estaba sorprendida de cuanto podías extrañar a alguien y cada mañana estaba más que lista para ver a su hermosa novia de nuevo.

"Que bien. Se que le vas a patear el trasero al examen."

"Gracias Han. Te ves muy bien, por cierto". La sonrisa de Spencer creció al alabar a Hanna y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Oh, ya sabes, todo es por alguien que me interesa." Le respondió felizmente.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?" Las dos chicas escucharon de pronto una voz por atrás de Spencer y rápidamente voltearon para ver quién era.

Aria se sentó junto a Spencer y tomó un sorbo de su latte, esperando a que Hanna le dijera en quién estaba interesada.

"Es un secreto por ahora, sólo quiero esperar y ver." La dijo la rubia mientras miraba su teléfono le respondía a un SMS de su mamá.

"Estoy segura de que amarán tu atuendo Hanna. Te ves fabulosa." Dijo Spencer tan "amigable" como fue posible.

"Sí, él sería tonto si no quisiera salir contigo, ¿es guapo?" Dijo Aria confusa de porqué su usual "chismosa" estaba guardándose información.

Hanna y Spencer ignoraron el pronombre que su mejor amiga estaba usando, y Hanna contestó a la pregunta.

"Bellísimo." Respondió en dirección a Aria, y luego volteó a Spencer. "Completamente hermoso." Sonrió felizmente mientras Spencer estalló en una sonrisa.

Spencer estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó la campana, causando que gruñera y empezara a guardar sus libros.

"Spence, no sudes. Vas a hacerlo genial. Te lo prometo." Hanna sabía que Spencer siempre pensaba demasiado todo, pero definitivamente no lo tenía que hacer aquí.

Había estado estudiando por años, o eso era lo que sentía Hanna por lo menos.

"Eso espero." Fue la corta respuesta que recibió la rubia.

"¿Te veo en el descanso?" Preguntó Hanna, olvidándose por un momento de Aria.

"Definitivamente. En mi locker." Le dirigió una sonrisa a Hanna mientras iba hacia su clase de francés."

"Las veo luego entonces. ¡Buena suerte Spence!" Gritó Aria mientras Spencer se seguía alejando de su mesa.

"Así que, ¿qué tienen planeado esta noche?" Preguntó Aria a Hanna y Spencer cuando se sentaron en la cafetería.

"No mucho, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?" Respondió Hanna, esperando que ella y Spencer no tuvieran que cancelar su cita para tener una pijamada de grupo.

"Ezra y yo vamos a pedir comida y ver una película creo. Spence, Em, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes?"

"Maya y yo nos vamos a quedar. Mi mamá está en Texas con mi papá, así que vamos a disfrutar la casa para nosotras solas sin mi mamá espiándonos."

"Bien por ustedes Em. Yo probablemente acabaré estudiando."

"De verdad necesitas salir a hacer algo divertido." Mencionó Aria después resoplar antela respuesta de Spencer."

"Estudiar puede ser divertido" Agregó Spencer rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba a Hanna significativamente.

"¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido tu y yo esta noche?" Preguntó Hanna, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Claro." Dijo Spencer despreocupadamente. "Supongo que puedo dejar el estudio unas horas."

"Bien. Ahora, al grano; no es por deprimir ni nada, pero, ¿han oído de A recientemente?" Preguntó Aria, mirando a cada chica a los ojos.

"Yo no." Fue la respuesta de todas.

Aria estaba a punto de volver a hablar de A cuando Mona se acercó y miró a Hanna.

"Hola chicas. Han, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?" Preguntó, mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

"Claro." Respondió Hanna mientras se paraba y agarraba su bolso y se volteaba a sus otras amigas, "Las veo después, ¡Diviértanse esta noche! Spence, te mensajeo después."

Spencer se estaba cambiando a su ropa de Hockey cuando oyó a su teléfono sonar, así que decidió ver el mensaje, y resultó ser de Hanna.

_Querida, _

_Lo siento mucho, pero Mona me está secuestrando por unas horas. Así que no nos bañaremos juntas, pero definitivamente te veré en tu cada para nuestra cita. ¡No puedo esperar!_

Spencer frunció el ceño cuando abrió el mensaje y vio las primeras palabras, pensando que iba a cancelar, pero se alegró cuando lo acabó de leer.

**_Okay, ¡diviértete! Te veo pronto, me estoy cambiando para la práctica ahora._**

**_-xoxo_**

_¿Tu corriendo en un short, blusa pegada, quedando toda sudorosa? Si, Mona me puede secuestrar otro día. Iré a tu práctica._

**_Va a saber que algo anda mal cuando la botes por MI práctica de hockey. Me puedes ver el lunes, ¡trata de divertirte!_**

_Bien, estas bien de nuevo. Te mensajeo cuando vaya para allá._

* * *

Una vez que Spencer leyó el último mensaje de Hanna, escuchándo a su novia decirlo en su cabeza, salió del cambiador y fue a la práctica.

"¿Spence? ¿Estás aquí?" Spencer escuchó a Hanna preguntando mientras salía de la ducha y se enredaba en una toalla.

"Arriba." Gritó la castaña mientras caminaba por el pasillo a su dormitorio, abriendo las puertas de su clóset.

"Wow." Escuchó atrás de ella , sonriendo mientras miraba y veía la cara de su novia, "me gusta este look"

"Okay, voy a sacar un tema algo malo, y luego no hablaremos de ello por el resto de la noche, ¿entiendes?" Dijo Spencer rápidamente mientras Hanna se paraba en frente del espejo de Spencer y veía su kit de maquillaje.

"Okay, pero tengo que decir que no me gusta cómo suena eso hasta ahora"

Spencer volteó a su clóset e hizo su decisión rápidamente de qué vestir, así que tomó algo de ropa interior y quitó el vestido del gancho. Una vez que acabó de ponerse su vestido strap-less negro, volteó hacia su novia, quien estaba sentada en frente del espejo poniéndose maquillaje.

"A sabe de nosotras." Gritó Spencer debido a sus nervios. "¿Puedes subirme el cierre por favor?" La castaña se volteó rápidamente para no ver la triste cara de su novia.

Spencer se paró en un incómodo silencio viendo la puerta de su clóset por lo que se sintió como 2 minutos antes de sentir unos suaves labios en su hombro y su vestido siendo cerrado. Spencer sintió esos labios que ama besar una vez más su hombro antes de sentir las manos de la rubia en su cintura tratando de que volteara.

"¿Puedo ver el mensaje?" Preguntó calmadamente la rubia cuando sus ojos conectaron.

Spencer se acercó a su bolsa, que había caído al piso cuando había entrado rápidamente a su cuarto para ir a la ducha, ya que se sentía hirviendo, y tomó su teléfono del bolsillo posterior de su bolsa.

Pasó por los mensajes y encontró el título que siempre temía leer, 'número desconocido' y le acercó el teléfono a Hanna.

"Okay, esto es un tipo de amenaza." Hanna trató de actuar mientras Spencer la miraba sin creerle.

"Han, está amenazándonos vilmente con decirles a Emily y Aria sobre nosotras.

"Ya lo sé, pero no es lo peor del mundo. Y estamos enamoradas, nuestras amigas tendrán que aceptarlo eventualmente"

"Ya lo sé, solo que me gusta tenerte solo para mí. Y todo está genial ahora, no quiero que eso cambie"

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?" La rubia le dio el teléfono a Spencer y la miró con sus curiosos ojos azules.

"No lo sé. Les podemos decir ahora, antes de que A lo haga, así estarán menos enojadas; o podemos solo esperar a que la perra les diga." Spencer lanzó su teléfono a la cama mientras terminaba la frase.

"Creo que debemos decirles, así no seremos emboscadas por A"

"Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo?"

"¿La siguiente semana? Te quiero para mí unos días más. Supongo que A hará unas cuantas amenazas más antes de hacer algo."

"Tienes razón, así que está bien por mí."

"Okay, cambio de tema"

"Bien. Ya era hora."

"¿Qué hay con nuestros planes de hoy?" Preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

"Nos hice reservaciones para un restaurant en Philadelphia; está lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie conocido nos encuentre ahí."

"¡Suena genial! Solo necesito vestirme apropiadamente." Hanna besó a Spencer dulce y lentamente, antes de alejarse, tomar su bolsa y empezar a desvestirse.

"Solo voy a ponerme un poco de maquillaje, no me tardo" Dijo Spencer mientras miraba a Hanna y luego caminaba hacia el baño

* * *

"Estoy lista cuando tu lo estés Spence."

Spencer miró a su novia y se permitió una gran sonrisa. Hanna estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo un vestido strapless azul rey hasta las rodillas y tacones plateados.

"Wow, te ves asombrosa." Spencer estaba casi sin habla, así que se acercó a Hanna y le susurró algo mientras sus labios estaban muy cerca, "soy definitivamente la chica más suertuda del mundo".

Hanna sonrió feliz mientras daba un paso, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran frente a frente mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su novia y acercaba su cabeza, conectando sus labios lentamente, en un beso casto.

"Te amo. Y tú también te ves asombrosa" Agregó la rubia mientras se separaban, feliz de estar por fin sola con su novia y de sus planes de estar así por el resto de la noche.

"Yo también te amo. ¿Lista para irnos?" Preguntó Spencer mientras tomaba un mechón de la rubia y la ponía detrás de su oreja.

"Definitivamente sí, vámonos."

Hanna deslizó sus manos hasta las de Spencer, y las apretó antes de dejarlas ir y sacar a su novia del cuarto. Estaban en las escaleras cuando Spencer regresó corriendo por su bolso y su teléfono.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Hanna y fueron abajo y hacia el garaje. Spencer abrió la puerta del pasajero para Hanna y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al coche. La castaña cerró suavemente la puerta y fue al otro lado del coche, para luego encender el coche y dirigirse a Filadelfia para su cita.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) espero sus reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** hooolaaa! bueno, pues muchas gracias a todos/as los/las que pusieron reviews, favoritearon, followearon, etc, etc. Y aquí está el cuarto capitulo.**

**Les recuerdo que este fic no es mío, es una traducción, el original es de greysfan27 :)**

* * *

Hanna y Spencer llegaron a Filadelfia una hora después, y de inmediato encontraron un lugar justo enfrente del restaurant. Spencer sacó la llave y fue de inmediato a la puerta de la derecha a abrirle la puerta a su hermosa novia.

Spencer le ofreció la mano a Hanna para ayudarla a salir y cerró la puerta. Cerró el coche, metió las llaves en su bolsa y volvió a tomar la mano de Hanna. En el único momento en el que soltó su mano fue para abrirle la puerta del restaurant.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa en "The Grove", un famoso restaurant romántico, cuando el teléfono de Spencer sonó, interrumpiendo su conversación.

"¿No vas a ver eso Spence?" Preguntó la rubia, esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

"No, puede esperar." Dejó el teléfono y acercó su pierna a la de su novia por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Segura?"

"Estoy en una cita con mi maravillosa novia, créeme, mi teléfono puede esperar."

"Ow, Spence, eres tan dulce" Dijo Hanna amorosamente mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su novia.

"Demonios." Interrumpió, sentándose lo más derecha posible mientras Hanna la miraba extrañamente sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

"Melissa." Fue todo lo que la castaña logró decir mientras veía a su hermana mayor acercarse a su mesa.

"Spencer, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Melissa, parcialmente feliz de ver a su hermana divirtiéndose.

"Bueno, papá y mamá siempre hablan de este lugar, así que decidimos venir a verlo."

"Oh, sí. Bueno, si es un gran lugar." Dijo Melissa. "Y, ¿dónde están Emily y Aria?" Preguntó sospechosamente.

"Se suponía que nos iban a ver aquí, pero Em está con su novia y Aria dijo que algo surgió, así que solo estamos Hanna y yo." Mintió smoothly Spencer mientras miraba a Melissa.

"Oh, Okay, bueno, diviértanse y disfruten la comida."

"Gracias Melissa, te veo luego."

"Okay, bye Spencer, Hanna." Dijo finalmente, asintiendo en dirección a Hanna y ofreciendo una sonrisita.

Spencer la vio salir por la puerta y subirse a un coche que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Con quién estaba?" Preguntó Hanna tan pronto como Melissa abrió la puerta del coche.

"No tengo idea. ¿Tal vez Ian? No estoy segura, estaba muy oscuro."

"¿Sabías que ella iba a estar aquí?" Preguntó Hanna.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Pensé que todavía estaba en el granero, no tenía idea de que estaba en Filadelfia si quiera."

"Oh, okay, como sea."

Hanna y Spencer acababan de recibir su comida cuando el teléfono de Spencer empezó a sonar, y esta lo vio para que dejara de sonar.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Hanna entes de tomar un trago de agua.

"Aria" respondió Spencer mientras ponía silencio y metía el teléfono de nuevo en su bolso.

"Probablemente solo se está asegurando de que estés haciendo algo divertido"

"Bueno, por suerte para ella, logre hacer justamente eso." Spencer le guiñó a la hermosa rubia sentada frente a ella.

"Estoy muy feliz de que hayamos hecho esto Spencer." Agregó Hanna, tomando la mano de Spencer y apretándola ligeramente

"Yo también" Respondió Spencer antes de que Hanna alejara su mano y tomara su vaso de agua.

"Así que… ¿te quedarás a dormir hoy?" Preguntó Spencer mientras esperaban a que el postre llegara.

"Sabes, para una genio, puedes hacer algunas preguntas estúpidas" Respondió Hanna mientras miraba a Spencer con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

"Tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que no te quedarás a dormir" Bromeó Spencer mientras miraba a los ojos de Hanna.

"Eres tan divertida." Dijo lentamente Hanna mientras miraba a Spencer con una sonrisa.

"Te amo tanto…" Dijo Spencer.

"Yo también te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo"

"Oh, por favor, ¿más que a los libros?" preguntó Hanna escépticamente,

"¡Claro que sí!, te amo más que a los libros, y también te amo más que sacar dieces en los exámenes." La castaña le sonrió a s novia, que ahora estaba con una sonrisa enorme.

Hanna y Spencer caminaron en las calles de filadelfia por un rato, disfrutando de la compañía y del hermoso cielo de noche antes de ir hacia el coche de Spencer.

Spencer checó su teléfono antes de encender el coche. Tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz de Aria, que escucharon en altavoz, las dos riéndose de Aria prácticamente rogándole a Spencer que tomara un descanso del estudio.

Spencer se encogió cuando vio que también tenía un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

Contuvo la respiración y abrió el mensaje.

_¿Divirtiéndote en tu cita con una cierta rubia? Te diré esto, las dos ciertamente se ven adorables juntas, que mal que no durará, especialmente cuando las otras chicas se enteren, ¡suerte explicando eso!_

_Tick tock, el tiempo se acaba._

_-A_

Spencer sacó un suspiro y gruñó al mismo tiempo, lo que Hanna notó. Spencer le acercó el teléfono a la rubia y luego encendió el coche y se dirigió a la carretera.

"Hey, Hanna"

"¿Si?"

"¿A qué hora fue mandado ese mensaje?"

"7:19 p.m, ¿por?"

"Bueno, no vimos a nadie conocido, así que, ¿A estaba escondido en los arbustos o algo así?"

"Okay, no te enojes."

"¿Por qué me enojaría?" preguntó Spencer mientras quitaba los ojos del camino y miraba a Hanna.

"Melissa estaba ahí esta noche, en el restaurant. Y las dos sabemos que odiaba a Alison."

"No, no hay manera de que me haría algo así Hanna."

"Bueno, también está saliendo con Ian, y hay bastantes pruebas de que él es culpable, y supongo que Melissa debe saber algo, o está involucrada."

"¡No, no me haría algo así Hanna!" Dijo Spencer rápidamente, enojándose cada vez más mientras la conversación avanzaba.

"¡Bueno, no es como que va a ganar el premio de 'Hermana del año' Spencer! Te trata como mierda, así que, ¿por qué no sería A? es obvio que no te está cuidando." Respondió Hanna, siempre había odiado la manera de que las hermanas Hastings se trataban.

"Solíamos ser muy unidas y nos cuidábamos las espaldas, Han. No me haría esto, o a nuestra familia." Dijo Spencer **adamantly**.

"Solían Spencer, solían cuidarse las espaldas. Ya no cuida la tuya Spencer, pero yo sí. Ya sé que es tu hermana y la quieres proteger, y te amo por eso, pero también quiero que estés a salvo."

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto por favor?"

"Bien, como sea."

Estuvieron en el coche en silencio el resto del camino. Hanna encendió la radio, pero ninguna estaba poniendo atención, estaban demasiado ocupadas pensando en la posibilidad de que Melissa fuera A.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Spencer y las dos salieron rápidamente del coche y Hanna se dirigió a su coche.

"¿Hanna?" La llamó Spencer.

"Si, solo me iré de aquí. Gracias por la cena Spence." Hanna abrió el coche, se metió y lo encendió al mismo tiempo que Spencer se metía en el asiento del pasajero.

"Pensé mucho en eso en el camino y tienes razón. Fue una hora bastante sospechosa y hay una posibilidad de que sea cierto, y lo odio. No quiero creer que mi hermana nos trataría así. De todos modos te prometo que investigaré, ¿okay? Siento haber perdido mi temperamento."

"Está bien Spence, lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que sea Melissa, solo creo que es algo que deberíamos investigar."

"Tienes razón, y lo haremos. Mañana. Pero por ahora, ¿qué te parece si subimos a mi cuarto y dormimos? De verdad no quiero arruinar esta noche, ¡estábamos pasándonosla tan bien!"

"Bueno, supongo que subiré a tu cuarto y pasaré la noche en tu cama contigo. Que difícil." Bromeó Hanna mientras miraba a Spencer a los ojos.

"Gracias."

Y con eso, Hanna y Spencer salieron del coche de Hanna y fueron hacia la puerta trasera de la casa Hastings, agarradas de la mano.

"Gracias por haberte quedado aunque nos peleamos. Odio estar aquí sola, y amo estar contigo"

"Hey, para empezar, solo fue un pequeño desacuerdo y yo también amo estar contigo." Respondió Hanna mientras se cruzaba sobre Spencer para apagar la lámpara y besar a Spencer.

Hanna se acurrucó con Spencer, quien estaba acostada boca arriba, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia. Besó el cuello de la castaña antes de relajarse y suspirar. Spencer abrazó la cintura de Spencer mientras besaba la frente de la rubia.

"Te amo, y me divertí mucho esta noche."

"Yo también te amo, Han, y esta noche fue asombrosa."

_"Así que, ¿dónde están Aria y Emily?" le preguntó Spencer a Hanna mientras ponía "The Notebook" en el DVD._

_"¿De verdad no sabes?" Preguntó la rubia incrédula, ya que ellas les habían preguntado a las otras sobre sus planes en el receso ese día._

_"Bueno, las escuché empezar con 'tengo planes' y las dejé de escuchar y empecé a pensar en lo que podríamos hacer nosotras._

_Hanna sonrió ante el comentario de Spencer y procedió a decirle lo que sus otras amigas estarían haciendo._

_"Aria está con Fitz, Emily con Maya, y yo estoy contigo. Todas están en 'coupledom', como debería de ser en un viernes por la noche._

_"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso, por lo cual también debo decir que estoy feliz de tener toda la casa para nosotras esta noche."_

_"¿De verdad? Siento que no hemos tenido la casa para nosotras en años."_

_"Lo sé, y creeme que es algo que vamos a aprovechar." Afirmó Spencer mientras se sentaba junto a Hanna y la abrazaba por el hombro._

_ "¿Qué te parece si consigo algo de helado?" Hanna se acercó a Spencer y espero a que la castaña se volteara para que se le acercara y la besara dulcemente en los labios._

_"Suena genial, conseguí un poco de tu favorito esta tarde, está en el congelador. Iré a ayudarte." Decidió Spencer mientras veía a Hanna levantarse._

_"Spence, te ves exhausta, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí y yo conseguiré helado para las dos?"_

_"Sería genial Han. Tuve una práctica dura hace rato."_

_Spencer estaba tan ensimismada en la película, que ni siquiera oyó a Hanna volver a la sala. Hanna caminó hacia ella, la echó hacia atrás y la empezó a besar lenta y apasionadamente, causando que un gemido saliera de los labios de Spencer._

_Hanna extendió la mano y levantó todo el cabello castaño y lo amarró en una cola de caballo, con sus labios sin separarse ni un momento._

_Spencer ni siquiera notó que Hanna estaba agitando algo en su mano, pero gruño cuando Hanna se alejó, decepcionada de la falta de contacto._

_La decepción no duró mucho, pues Hanna puso una línea de chocolate en el cuello de Spencer y lo empezó a lamer y succionar lentamente. Sonrió cuando Spencer echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, tomando las caderas de Hanna._

_Puso crema batida en un costado del cuello de Spencer y lo empezó a succionar lentamente, dejando algunas marcas en el camino._

_Después de eso vio la lujuria en los ojos de Spencer y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Spencer mientras la castaña se acercaba y empezaba a succionar el pulso de Hanna y luego la besaba tras la oreja._

_Una vez que la camisa y el brasier de Spencer estaban en el suelo, la hambrienta rubia la acostó y puso una línea de chocolate desde el pecho de su novia hasta la parte de arriba de sus jeans._

_"No me llamaban __**hefty Hanna **__por nada, definitivamente se comer." Hanna sonrió y puso más chocolate entre los pechos de Spencer mientras Spencer desabrochaba el vestido de Hanna y se lo sacaba por la cabeza._

Hanna se levantó lentamente y vio alrededor de la habitación, notando que las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol estaba brillando en la habitación y en la hermosa cara de su novia.

Todavía estaban entralazadas, con esa cercanía que amaban y que no tenían en presencia de alguien más.

"¿Solo fue un sueño? Demonios…" suspiró Hanna decepcionada mientras Spencer abría un ojo y veía la decepcionada cara de Hanna, que cambió rápidamente una vez que Spencer se acercó para darle un beso.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste y una disculpa por mi tardanza :) **

**Repito, este fic no es mío, es de greysfan27, yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

"¿Qué te tiene tan decepcionada esta mañana?" Preguntó Spencer mientras levantaba una ceja y ponía algo de cabello atrás de la oreja de Hanna.

"Pues, tuve este sueño-"

"¿Tuvo un sueño sucio involucrándome a moi señorita Marin?" Preguntó Spencer fingiendo shock.

"¡Por supuesto que lo tuve! ¡Mírate!" Hanna señaló a su novia, que se veía bellísima especialmente cuando se acababa de despertar.

"¿Sabes que es lo bueno de que estemos en una relación juntas?" preguntó Spencer mirando a los ojos de Hanna que brillaban de curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no me iluminas?" Sugirió Hanna mientras mordía su labio e intentaba evitar que una sonrisa se expandiera por su cara.

"Tú puedes soñar sobre nosotras y nosotras somos capaces de reproducirlo. ¿Eso suena como algo interesante para ti?" Preguntó Spencer susurrando en la oreja de hanna, sonriendo cuando sintió a Hanna estremecerse ligeramente al tacto.

Hanna se acababa de acercar a besar a Spencer cuando las dos oyeron a los Hastings entrar en la casa, cerrando ruidosamente la puerta de abajo.

"Mamá y papá señoras y señores" Spencer se enderezó y lanzó sus brazos al aire enojada, "raramente están aquí ¿y deciden aparecer ahora?"

"Bueno, da igual, no tenemos los elementos necesarios para la recreación." Dijo Hanna alzando los hombros y fue al baño dejando a la castaña intrigada.

"¿De qué tipo de elementos estamos hablando?" Hanna escuchó a Spencer preguntar cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño. Hanna sonrió feliz, sabiendo que había dejado a su novia con una gran intriga.

* * *

10 minutos después, Hanna entró a la recámara de Spencer y vio a la castaña poniéndose unos shorts blancos y una blusa blanca de rayas azules con un blazer azul.

"Solo necesito el baño por unos minutos y después bajamos, ¿te parece? te haré el desayuno."

"Solo es un trato si yo puedo hacer el café." Le dijo seriamente Hanna a Spencer.

"¿De verdad?"

"Como he dicho antes, tu café me hace temblar babe." se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a cambiarse su ropa.

"Bien, es un trato." Concluyó Spencer mientras entraba al baño a cepillar su cabello.

Entrando al cuarto 5 minutos después, se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba a Hanna ponerse maquillaje frente al espejo.

"Creo que deberíamos decirles a las chicas sobre nosotras mañana en el desayuno."

"¿Por qué tan pronto?"

"Porque de verdad creo que deberíamos decirles antes de que A lo haga, y no sabemos cuándo será eso."

"Okay supongo. Solo que apesta que no puede ser más un secreto." Dijo Hanna bajando su brocha de maquillaje y volteando a ver a Spencer.

"Dímelo a mi. Me estoy volviendo loca de lo que vayan a pensar todos."

"No creo que te debas de estar preocupando por eso babe."

"Estoy en desacuerdo. Las chicas se van a freakear cuando se enteren que hemos estado saliendo en secreto." Replicó Spencer en su típico tono de 'deberias-de-saber-eso'.

"Bueno, Em es gay, así que no le importará, y Aria sale con un maestro, así que no esta en posición de juzgar a nadie."

"No es el 'dos chicas saliendo' el que me preocupa, si no el 'mejores amigas saliendo' con el que creo que tendrán un problema..."

"¿Por qué? Yo te amo y tu me amas. Eso es todo lo que importa, así que no me puede importar menos lo que ellas tengan que decir sobre eso.

"Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón."

"Además, yo no veo un rompimiento en nuestro futuro, así que somos sólidas. Ellas tendrán que entender eso."

"Muy cierto señorita Marin. Espero que vean que eso es algo bueno."

"Yo también Spence."

"En fin, ¿te he dicho lo bien que te ves hoy?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, oficialmente lista para un cambio de tema.

"No lo haz hecho, pero gracias. Lo mismo para ti. Amo cuando usas blazers. Te ves tan sexy." Mencionó Hanna mientras guiñaba a Spencer.

"Gracias. Sabes, no me importaría si tomaras prestado un blazer o algo. Lo que quieras."

"Bueno, señorita Hastings, ¿siento una razón alterna para eso? ¿Quieres hacer tu marca de una manera sutil ya que nadie sabe que estamos saliendo?"

"¿Acaso has estado poniendo atención en Psicología Marin? Eso tal vez tenga algo que ver. Eso y que te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Y si tomando prestadas mis cosas te hace feliz, ve a por ello. O puedes escoger outfits para que use, tu decisión."

"Bueno, definitivamente tomaré esa oferta en algun momento." Sonrió la rubia mientras daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje y volteaba a ver a su novia. "¿Desayuno?"

"Definitivamente. Ve a hacer el café." REspondió Spencer mientras seguía a la rubia, todavía algo decepcionada de no obtener el super fuerte café que quería.

* * *

"Okey, cambié de opinión." Decidió Spencer mientras bajaba el crucigrama y miraba a Hanna.

"¿Sobre qué Spence?" Preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

"Creo que deberíamos esperar unos días entes de decirles."

"¿De verdad? ¿Es por que estás nerviosa de lo que vayan a pensar?"

"En parte, pero también porque amo tener esos momentos en los que lo único que hacemos es abrazarnos y estar juntas. No quiero que eso cambie cuando les digamos a todos." Admitió insegura mientras hacía girar su pluma en sus manos.

"Bueno, si cambiará, pero no negativamente. Spence, cuando les digamos a las chicas podremos ser una pareja frente a ellas. Eso significa que cuando estemos en una pijamada viendo una película podremos abrazarnos y acurrucarnos juntas. Pero estoy de acuerdo, tomémos unos días para ser una pareja antes de decirles a todos."

"¿Pijamada hoy?" Preguntó la castaña esperanzada, amando la sonrisa que consiguió de Hanna

"¿Cuál es el punto de una pregunta de la cual ya sabes la respuesta?"

* * *

_¿Realmente piensan que las chicas estarán de acuerdo con ustedes jugando tras sus espaldas? Las dejaré decirles porque no puedo esperar a ver cómo lo resuelven. Díganles para el viernes._

_Oh, y se están engañando si piensan que esto terminará bien._

_-A_

* * *

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, probablemente el quinto capítulo lo subiré más tarde o mañana :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :) muchas gracias a todos y todas los que dejan reviews, significa mucho para mi y me motivan a seguir traduciendo.**

**Repito, este fic no es mío, yo solo lo traduzco, el original es de greysfan27 :)**

* * *

El resto del fin de semana, Hanna y Spencer fingieron que nadie más que ellas existían en su mundo.

Escogieron ignora acabaron acurrucandose en el sofá viendo películas por el resto del fin de semana.

Cuando fueron a la escuela el lunes, las cosas volviaron a la normalidad, lo que era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Estaban felices de no tener a nadie preguntándoles sobre su relación, pero también querían caminar por los pasillos de Rosewood High agarradas de las manos.

"Siento que no he tenido sexo en años." Se quejó Hanna mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"Hola a ti también Hanna" Se rió Aria mientras la rubia la miraba de inmediato.

"Hablo en serio, necesito algo de amor, si sabes a lo que me refiero." La rubia miró alrededor de la mesa antes de posar sus ojos en Spencer quien no podía creer lo que oía, especialmente porque habían tenido sexo el día anterior.

"Si, toda la cafetería sabe de que hablas Hanna." Respondió Spencer secamente fingiendo que la conversación no la estaba afectando.

"Em, ¿cómo van las cosas con Maya? quiero detalles." Preguntó la rubia curiosa, sabiendo que Emily no diría algo tan íntimo.

"Las cosas van increíble con Maya, pero no te voy a dar ESE tipo de detalles. Lo siento Han" La nadadora sonrió y encogió los hombros ligeramente antes de volver su atención a su ensalada.

"Está bien, es algo personal. Lo entiendo. Así que Aria, ¿como van tú y Fitz?" Preguntó rápidamente haciendo a las otras tres chicas reír.

"Las cosas van genial, pero no diré detalles." Agregó con una sonrisa consiguiendo que Hanna frunciera el ceño.

"Bien. Cambiando de tema. Así que, me preguntaba quienes son mejores en acción, si los hombres o las mujeres. Siento que las mujeres serían mejores porque saben exactamente lo que quieren, así que sabrían como dárselo a alguien, ¿entienden?"

"Oh, definitivamente entiendo." Sonrió Emily mientras levantaba rápidamente la mirada antes de seguir jugando con su ensalada.

"¿Estás tratando de decirnos algo Han?" Bromeó Aria pensando que Hanna nunca acabaría con una chica."

"Si. Ando horny. Pensé que ya habíamos determinado eso." Dijo Spencer mientras Emily y Aria reían y Spencer se sonrojaba.

Hanna escribió algo en su teléfono rápidamente y tomó un trago de agua.

"Como Spencer por ejemplo." Dijo Hanna mientras miraba a la castaña, que leía un SMS.

_Eres definitivamente la mejor que he tenido, y no puedo esperar a que termines con la práctica hoy._  
_Te amo, _  
_Han._

**¿Solo estas tratando de arreglar esta conversación cierto?**  
**Spence**

_Tal vez ;)_  
_Han_

**Eres una chica muy pervertida... Lo amo**  
**XOXO**  
**Spence**

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada de su teléfono.

"Estaba diciendo que Spencer sería más percertiva de lo que era Caleb, sabes."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Spencer tratando de fingir desinterés en la conversación y semi teniendo éxito en ello.

"Bueno, tu podrías averiguar que amo cuando echan mi cabeza hacia atrás y succionan mi pulso basándose en mi lenguaje corporal. Pero Caleb siempre besaba rápidamente mi cuello y seguía."

"Le podrías haber dicho, ¿sabes?A veces Ezra y yo nos decimos algo sobre eso." Agregó Aria.

"¿Tu qué piensas Em?" preguntó Hanna

"Pienso que nunca he tenido que decirle nada a Maya sobre eso y es el mejor sexo del mundo." Emily se sonrojó mientras miraba a Hanna.

"Interesante." Hanna fingió reflexionar sobre eso mientras Emily bajaba la mirada todavía ligeramente sonrojada.

"¿Qué es interesante?" Escucharon una voz preguntar detrás de Emily.

"¡Maya! me preguntaba dónde estabas." Emily se paró a saludar a su novia con un beso en los labios mientras Spencer y Hanna se miraban.

"Lo siento, olvidé un libro en mi locker, así que tuve que volver. Así que, ¿interesante?" Preguntó de nuevo sentándose junto a Emily en la banca, tratando de volver a iniciar la conversación.

"Su vida sexual." Respondió Hanna honestamente.

Al oír eso Maya se empezó a ahogar con el agua que acababa de tomar y Emily enterraba su cabeza en las manos, gruñendo.

"Interesante. Supongo que esa es otra manera de referirse a ella. Pero, ¿por qué nuestra vida sexual es discutida para empezar?" preguntó Maya riendo incómodamente.

"Oh, Em no dijo que era interesante." Agregó al rubia mientras los ojos de Maya se agrandaban.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó lentamente mirando a Emily quien seguía con su cabeza firmemente en sus manos y estaba moviendo su cabeza.

"Dijo que era el mejor sexo del mundo." Terminó Hanna riendo tras el alivió reflejado en la cada de Maya.

"Hanna, ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?" preguntó Aria amablemente, "creo que hemos tenido suficiente plática sexosa por un día, la gente no empieza a mirar." agregó.

"Si debemos..." Respondió dramáticamente.

"Debemos" Insistió Spencer, harta de hablar de sexo frente a sus amigas.

"Antes de que lo hagamos, rápidamente; no se cómo es que llegaron al tema de nuestra vida sexual, pero para que conste, es el mejor sexo del mundo, y eso es todo lo que diré." Terminó Maya, tomando otro sorbo de agua mientras Emily finalmente sacaba su cabeza y sonreía tímidamente a su novia.

"¿Contestamos a tu pregunta o-?" Preguntó lentamente Emily confundida de como es que todas habían empezado a hablar de su vida sexual con Maya.

"Seguro, gracias." Dijo Hanna simplemente para que no trataran de recordar su pregunta original.

"Así que, me acabo de enterar de que entré a una clase de fotografía en Hollis este verano." Dijo Aria feliz, mientras que casi todas en la mesa suspiraban aliviadas de empezar una nueva conversación.

"Aria, ¡eso es fantástico! deberíamos de tomar almuerzo en el campus cuando las dos estemos ahí." Agregó Spencer.

"¡Definitivamente! ¿todavía planeas tomar todos esos cursos en Hollis este verano?"

"Es Spencer, por supuesto que lo hará." respondió Hanna con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Yo, por el otro lado, acabo de mandar una solicitu para sostener perritos de bolsillo en el refugio de animales."

"Cállate. Eso no es una cosa real." Dijo Spencer sin poder creer que eso existía, mientras todas en la mesa reían por el hecho de que su amiga iba a pasar el verano cargando perritos.

"Sí que lo es, y está en mi lista de cosas por hacer este verano." La rubia agregó feliz, guiñando a Spencer una vez que se aseguró de que nadie la vería.

* * *

Después de la escuela spencer se apresuró a ir a la práctica antes de checar su teléfono, pero quedó sorprendida cuando, al levantar la vista de la pista, vio a su novia en las gradas, mirándola.

Dos horas después, después de una extenuante práctica, fueron al estacionamiento de la escuela y se subieron al coche de Spencer. Hanna puso su mano en el tablero y esperó a que Spencer tomara su mano.  
Spencer feliz tomó la mano de Hanna, sonriendo mientras dejaban sus manos ahí.

Mientras se acercaban a su destino, Hanna notó que la mano de Spencer se volvía cada vez más tensa.

"¿Estás bien Spence? tu apretón se está volviendo algo fuerte." Dijo la rubia mientras le daba un ligero apretón a la mano de Spencer, intentando que relajara un poco la mano.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Siempre me puedes preguntar lo que quieras Spence. Lo sabes."

"¿Por qué eres tan cruda a veces en la escuela? como hoy, en el almuerzo. Digo, hay millones de temas además de sexo. Y tu eres tan dulce cuando sólo estamos las dos. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

"No lo sé, babe. Es sólo lo que hago. Soy inapropiada a vecesy no quiero que piensen que de pronto he cambiado o algo así."

"Supongo que tiene sentido, pero normalmente no te vuelves tan personal cuando se trata de sexo."

"Okey, bueno, tengo que admitir que ese no era mi plan. Te veías tan asombrosa y seguía deprimida por la otra noche que fuimos interrumpidas. Fue estúpido y descuidado, lo sé, pero no me pude reprimir." Sonrió diabólicamente mientras Spencer reía.

"Bueno, creo que deberías de evitar hablar de sexo con las chicas, especialmente si vas a hablar de mi en ellas. Por que eso no va a ayudar nuestra idea de 'mantengamos-esto-en-secreto'. Y por cierto, fuimos interrumpidas cuando lo hacíamos por quinta vez. No es como que fuiste privada de ello todo el fin de semana." Sonrió SPencer mientras levantaba la mano de Hanna y la besaba.

"Tienes razón." Concedió Hanna, "pero yo presentía que la quinta vez iba a ser la mejor, pero naturalmente, mi madre llamó para que fuera la casa para que habláramos." Hanna rodó los ojos, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su madre el día anterior.

"Te amo tanto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, y yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti." Agregó Hanna mientras que sus ojos azules se juntaban con aquellos ojos cafés que la enloquecían.

* * *

"Estás libre esta noche, ¿verdad?" comprobó Hanna sacando un asentimiento de Spencer. "Que bueno, porque te quedarás a cenar."

"Suena bien por mí. Pero antes, ¿puedo bañarme y quitarme esta ropa sudada?"

"Claro, mi ducha es tu ducha" sonrió la rubia.

10 minutos después Hanna siguió a Spencer al baño y abrió el agua para ella, mientras Spencer se desvestía.  
Spencer estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hanna escuchó a su mamá entrar a la casa. Hanna se volteó rápidamente para hablarle a su mamá de la cena, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró hacia su novia.

"Oh cierto, mi mamá sabe sobre lo nuestro. Okay, que tengas una linda ducha." La rubia spewed out dejando a Spencer en shock y medio vestida.

"¡Hanna! ¡te voy a matar! deberías de haberme dado una alerta antes, no estoy lista para conocer a tu mamá." Susurró Spencer mientras su novia tomaba la manija de la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¡La conoces desde hace años, y ella te ama! ¡Esto no es tan importante!" susurró la rubia antes de abrir la puerta y saliendo rápidamente del baño.

"Si, pero no me ha conocido todavía como tu novia..." Murmuró la castaña antes de shook su cabeza y entrar a la ducha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeyy! lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, pero estaba castigada y no podía subir el capítulo, pero aquí está. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Annie-Pll que siempre deja reviews, muchas gracias :) Ahora sí, señoras y señores, el 6to capítulo de Always in the way.**

**[Les recuerdo otra vez que no es mio, es de greysfan27, yo solo lo traduzco c: ]**

* * *

"Hola amor, ¿dónde está Spencer? pensé que iba a venir a cenar." Preguntó Ashley Marin mientras Hanna bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la cocina a saludar.

"Está en la ducha, estaba toda sudada por la práctica. Y está súper nerviosa, así que por favor sé amable." Pidió Hanna esperanzada.

"¿Por qué está nerviosa? la conozco desde hace años."

"Lo mismo que le dije. Ella piensa que es diferente ahora que estamos saliendo."

"Supongo que tiene sentido, pero no necesita preocuparse por mí. A menos que haga algo que te lastimara, entonces sí debería de estar preocupada."

"Eso es genial mamá osa" respondió Hanna sarcásticamente, "pero tenemos suerte entonces, porque Spencer nunca haría nada para lastimarme."

"Bien. Así que ya que establecimos ese punto, ¿cómo fue tu día?"

"Lo mismo de siempre supongo. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?"

"Igual. ¿Necesitamos vidas más interesantes no lo crees?" Preguntó Ashley, mientras Hanna asentía intentando reprimir una risa.

"Estoy cómoda con mi vida ininteresante por ahora." Sonrió pensando, 'si tan solo supieras lo que realmente pasa'.

20 minutos después, Spencer bajó las escaleras después de bañarse y vio a las dos mujeres Marin haciendo la cena. Lo que significaba que Ashley estaba llamando a un restaurant chino y Hanna escribía lo que Spencer quería.

"Hey Spencer, ¿cómo estuvo tu ducha?"

"Bien gracias. Siempre es lindo limpiarse después de la práctica."

"Hola Spencer, me alegra que nos pudieras acompañar para la cena." Dijo Ashley una vez que colgó el teléfono.

"Gracias por recibirme Sra. Marin, lo aprecio de verdad."

Las tres mujeres se quedaron paradas incómodamente por dos minutos antes de que Hanna empezara a hablar sobre una de sus infames excursiones de compras con Mona. Hanna estaba pensando la mitad en lo que decía y la otra mitad en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

* * *

_"Wow, juro que te vuelves cada vez mejor entre más sexo tenemos." Sentenció Hanna, todavía respirando con dificultad junto a una sonriente Spencer._

_"Gracias, Han. La práctica hace la perfección." Le guiñó a Hanna mientras esta luchaba por recuperar el aliento_

_En menos de un minuto, Hanna rodó sobre Spencer y empezó a succionar su pulso cuando oyeron su teléfono sonar._

_"Mierda. Lo siento, pero tal vez es mi mamá." La rubia saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar su teléfono, el que encontró en el piso, debajo de su ropa._

_"Hola mamá, ¿qué pasa? ... si, estoy con Spencer... ¿ahora?... okay, solo necesito bañarme antes, estábamos jugando tennis... Si, es por eso por lo que estoy respirando así... probablemente media hora, tal vez un poco más... okay, bye."_

_"¿De verdad te tienes que ir?"_

_"Si, lo siento babe, me voy a meter a bañar, por si me quieres acompañar, pero no intentes nada." Agregó la rubia una vez que vio sonreír a Spencer,_

_"Está bien, vamos. Buena mentira, por cierto, ¿tennis? ¿se lo creyó?"_

_"Así parece."_

_45 minutos después, Hanna entró en su casa y encontró a su mamá sentada en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo una revista._

_"Hanna. Siéntate."_

_"Esto suena a que estoy en problemas. ¿Qué hice ahora?"_

_"¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?"_

_"Emm... ¿lo siento?"_

_"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ashley intencionalmente._

_"No estoy segura..." admitió, con mirada de venado._

_"Alguien metió esto debajo de nuestra puerta antes de que despertara esta mañana. ¿Te importaría explicarme?"_

_Hanna miró el papel que su mamá deslizó por la mesa. Era una foto de Spencer y Hanna en la cena de la otra noche, y se veían bastante cariñosas la una con la otra, seguida por una nota._

_ ¿Por qué no le pregunta a su hija sobre sus actividades extra curriculares? Porque parece que le está guardando un gran secreto._

_ -A_

_"Oh" fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la rubia._

_"Si. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?"_

_"Significa que Spencer y yo nos hemos estado viendo en los últimos tres meses."_

_"¿De verdad?" preguntó en shock._

_"Si. No le hemos dicho a nadie, pero parece que alguien se enteró."_

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"_

_"Porque no quería que me juzgaras..." admitió, ruborizándose un poco._

_"Hanna, mírame. ¿Ella te trata bien?"_

_"Como a una princesa."_

_"¿Y estás feliz?"_

_"Cada segundo que estoy con ella."_

_"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa. No necesitas intentar complacer a otros con tu relación, tu y Spencer son las únicas que importan." Respondió la pelirroja sinceramente._

_"¿De verdad estás bien con ello mamá?"_

_"Lo he estado pensado toda la mañana y si, lo estoy. Quiero que estés feliz y sana. Eso es todo lo que pido."_

_"Lo estoy."_

_"Bien. Entonces, ¿qué te parece que traes a Spencer para cenar mañana?"_

_"Okay, le preguntaré."_

_"Bien."_

_"Oh y, ¿mamá? ¿Podrías guardártelo por ahora?"_

_"Claro."_

_"Gracias." Ashley se levantó y tomó las manos de Hanna, y la jaló para un abrazo."Siempre te amaré sin importar nada, recuérdalo."_

_"Yo también te amo."_

* * *

Una vez que la comida china llegó, las tres mujeres se sentaron en la mesa y se pasaron las cajas de comida.

"Así que, Spencer, he oído que duermes con mi hija ahora." preguntó Ashley yendo directo al grano.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Hanna y miró a su mamá mientras Spencer se quedaba sentada, muy avergonzada.

"¡Relájate Spencer! sólo bromeo. Me gusta pensar que ustedes no están haciendo nada más que tomarse de las manos." admitió, no queriendo pensar que su bebé estaba creciendo y tenía una novia.

"Nos besamos ocasionalmente, pero nada de sexo." respondió Spencer nerviosamente, tragando saliva.

Ashley Marin miró a Spencer escépticamente, antes de asentir, creyendo realmente lo que decía Spencer. Probablemente muy adentro sabía que era una mentira, pero no estaba enojada con ellas por no querer compartir algo tan íntimo. Además, por lo menos de esta manera su hija de 17 años no se podía embarazar.

"Así que, ¿mi hija me dice que llevan juntas tres meses?"

"Sí, así es, han sido los tres meses más bellos." respondió honestamente Spencer, sonriéndole a la madre de su novia.

"Me alegra. Es verdad que he notado un cierto cambio en el comportamiento de Hanna. Está mucho más contenta y alegre, no abatida**.** Y por supuesto siempre sale contigo, así que asumo que has sido buena con ella."

"Lo intento Sra. Marin." dijo la castaña, algo intimidada por la pelirroja.

"Ha sido estupenda conmigo." intervino finalmente Hanna, apretando el muslo de Spencer debajo de la mesa.

"Bien, ahora que ya establecimos eso, necesitamos hablar de algunas nuevas reglas."

"Oh, no." se lamentó Hanna pasando sus manos por el cabello.

"Primero que nada, no solamente Spencer y tú en la habitación, mientras que estén tres personas, está bien..."

"¿Crees que no haremos cosas con alguien más en la habitación? porque..." comenzó Hanna

"¡Hanna! Entendemos Sra. Marin" Cortó a su novia y la miró feroz.

"También, no pijamadas a menos que estén acompañadas por alguien más. Y quiero que las dos se traten con respeto y amor, me gustaría evitar un corazón roto." Agregó, si quieres ver a Hanna descorazonada de nuevo, como lo había estado cuando ella y Caleb rompieron.

Por supuesto que sería peor si ella y Spencer terminaban, pues sabía lo cercanas y enamoradas que estaban, pero su mamá no las conocía como una pareja tan bien todavía.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron a la Sra. Marin.

"Así que, ¿les dirán a las demás pronto?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Si, les diremos pronto." respondió, tomando algo de comida.

"Estaba pensando que les podemos decir el viernes. ¿Cena y película en mi casa?" agregó Spencer mirando a la rubia para su aprobación.

"Está bien por mí." respondió Hanna después de ver a su mamá, quien asintió en aprobación.

"Así que, ¿Hanna dijo que estaban jugando tennis ayer?" preguntó Ashley, buscando comenzar una nueva conversación.

"Si, ¡fue muy divertido!" respondió alegremente Spencer, cubriendo lo que realmente habían hecho.

"¿Y cómo lo hizo? supongo que era la primera vez que jugaban" les preguntó.

"De hecho era la tercera vez que jugamos. La he llevado al club otras veces. Era interesante al principio, pero ha mejorado bastante."

"Bueno, tengo una buena maestra." respondió tímidamente Hanna, no queriendo mencionar la verdadera razón de su mejora en tennis.

* * *

_Un mes y medio después del inicio de su relación, Spencer estaba en su casa trabajando en su tarea cuando recibió una llamada de su padre pidiéndole jugar tennis con un futuro cliente y su hija._

_Naturalmente, dijo que si, y su papá le dijo que iban a jugar en dos días, así que decidió empezar a practicar de inmediato, así que tomó su teléfono y le llamo a su novia._

_"Hey Spence, ¿qué pasa?"_

_"¿Me harías un gran favor?"_

_"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"_

_"¿Nos vemos en mi casa en 20 minutos? con ropa deportiva"_

_"No creo que vaya a disfrutar esto, pero ya que lo estás pidiendo y eres tan hermosa, supongo que lo haré."_

_"Gracias, te debo una."_

_45 minutos después, las dos chicas estaban en la cancha de tennis en el club y Spencer estaba intentando enseñarle a Hanna como mover la raqueta apropiadamente para pegarle a la pelota._

_Tenía los brazos alrededor de Hanna, moviendo la raqueta con ella, aunque Hanna no estaba poniendo mucha atención. En todo lo que pensaba era cuán juntos estaban sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro._

_Después de 10 minutos de enseñarle a Hanna, Spencer fue al otro lado de la red y sirvió. Gruñó ruidosamente cuando vio que su novia a penas intentaba darle. Hanna vio la pelota ir en su dirección y caminó lentamente a donde iba, perdiendo la pelota por unos segundos, y sin importarle para nada._

_"Hanna, por favor, de verdad necesito practicar." Le rogó la castaña a su novia._

_A pesar de todo, Hanna siguió distraída, haciendo enojar a su novia._

_"Lo siento Spence, pero sabes que los deportes no son lo mío, ¿no le puedes pedir a Emily?"_

_"Está con Maya, y pensé que esto sería algo divertido que podíamos hacer juntas."_

_"¿Divertido?" preguntó escéptica_

_"¿Qué tal que ponemos unas nuevas reglas para hacerlo más interesante?" preguntó._

_"¿Qué tipo de interesante?" el interés de la rubia fue despertado._

_"Exactamente el tipo de interesante que estás pensando calentona" respondió Spencer afectuosamente._

_"Continúa"_

_"Qué tal que por cada punto que anotes, te debo un favor sexual" contestó Spencer, sonriendo cuando vio a Hanna palidecer._

_"Bueno" aclaró su garganta "¿Qué esperas Spence? regresa a tu lado de la cancha." Hanna la corrió y Spencer se rió despreocupada._

_Terminaron jugando por una hora, hasta que las dos estaban exhaustas, pero Hanna seguía rogando para que siguieran jugando, para que colectara más favores sexuales._

_Para el final del juego, la rubia se había vuelto bastante buena y logró anotar 7 puntos, la mayoría de los cuales los había dejado Spencer los había dejado pasar._

_Finalmente se reunieron junto a las botellas de agua, y Spencer besó discretamente la mejilla de Hanna._

_"Gracias por haber jugado conmigo." le dijo sinceramente, sabiendo exactamente lo que Hanna iba a preguntar a continuación._

_"No, gracias a ti" le sonrió, "así que, ¿cuándo puedo cobrar?"_

* * *

Después de una hora de comer, compartir historias, y platicar, Spencer vio su reloj y vio que ya eran las 7pm.

"Me debería de ir ya, tengo muchísima tarea." dijo lamentándose, mirando a la rubia que hizo un puchero.

"¿Estás segura de que te tienes que ir?"

"Si, lo siento ba-" se detuvo a si misma, sin querer usar apodos enfrente de la mamá de su novia. "Lo siento Han." volvió a empezar, notando que Ashley sonreía.

Se levantó, tiró las cajas vacías a la basura y puso los platos en el fregadero, antes de voltearse y despedirse.

Spencer odiaba las demostraciones públicas de afecto, especialmente enfrente de padres, así que se paró en la puerta de la cocina y agitó la mano.

"Adiós Han, muchas gracias por la cena sra. Marin, me la pasé muy bien." le sonrió a la mamá de Hanna y se volteó.

"¿Spence?" la llamó Hanna, parándose para darle una despedida apropiada.

Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando la castaña tomó su mano, la agito rápidamente y se volteó para tomar sus cosas e irse.

Spencer cerró la puerta y caminó rápidamente a su coche. Una vez adentro, se empezó a golpear ligeramente su cabeza en el volante.

"¿Acaso acabo de agitar la mano de mi novia?"

* * *

Hanna y Ashley se miraron la una a la otra y se empezaron a reír del raro comportamiento de Spencer.

"Estaba tan nerviosa." Hanna agitó su cabeza y se sentó, riéndose.

"Fue adorable." dijo Ashley pensando en la nerviosa chica.

"Es una ñoña, pero si es adorable. Normalmente es más relajada."

"Lo sé. Siempre lo tiene todo en s lugar, pero es bueno tener ese poder sobre ella como tu madre." admitió, sonriendo feliz, sabiendo que podía usar ese poder a su ventaja.

"Estará mucho más calmada la próxima vez que la veas. Y gracias por haberte comportado, estoy segura que estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por todas."

"Bueno, no es como que iba a ir terrible, sólo un poco incómodo a veces. Spencer es una chica excelente, siempre la he querido,"

"¿Así que la apruebas? ¿más que a Caleb?"

"Oh, por supuesto. Me caía bien Caleb, pero amo a Spencer. Ella siempre te tratará como lo mereces, además de que no te puede embarazar."

"¡Mamá!" gritó Han, mortificada de que su mamá mencionaba el sexo.

"Es solo un bonus, además, ustedes se ven mucho más cómodas la una con la otra que como lo hacías con Caleb"

"¿De verdad? ¿O sacaste de nuestra pequeña señorita nerviosa esta noche?"

"¡Fue tierno! obviamente estaba nerviosa de conocerme como la madre de su novia, es entendible, y ustedes ni siquiera necesitan hablarse, siempre saben lo que la otra quiere. Tu nunca fuiste así con Caleb, por lo menos no que yo viera."

"No, sólo somos Spencer y yo." sonrió tímidamente.

"Bueno pues estoy feliz por ti amor." Ashley se levantó y besó la frente de Hanna "voy a tomar una ducha y me iré a acostar,"

"Gracias mamá, te amo." agregó la rubia sentada.

"Yo también te amo." con eso, la pelirroja subió por las escaleras y desapareció.

Una vez que Ashley subió, Hanna tomó su teléfono y respondió un mensaje de Mona sobre ir de compras. Después de responder, Hanna apretó el número 1 de marcación rápida, que era Spencer.

"Soy una completa idiota." Gruñó la castaña cuando contestó.

"¡Ella pensó que fue tierno!"

"Agité tu mano Hanna. Agité. Tu. Mano." Repitió lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba.

"Si, no estoy segura de qué fue eso..." Dijo la rubia después de reírse.

"Piensa que soy una tonta Hanna." Agregó Spencer semi enojada

"No, no lo piensa amor, piensa que eres una genio y te ama. Te lo prometo."

"Espero que tengas razón." Murmuró la castaña mientras Hanna sonreía del otro lado de la línea.

"Ah, por cierto, que bueno que respondiste la pregunta sobre el sexo, porque aparentemente ella sabe cuando miento."

"También yo, por eso respondí antes de que tu lo hicieras." rió Spencer

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo haces?" preguntó Hanna sin poder creerlo. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Tus ojos te revelan. No hay manera de que cambies eso. Lo siento babe."

"¿De verdad? ¿Mis ojos?"

"Si, tus hermosos ojos te revelan."

"Que traidores." Dijo la rubia fingiendo enojo.

"Está bien, creo que solo somos tu mamá y yo que lo podemos ver."

"Si, será mejor que solo sean ustedes dos."

"Okay, tengo que volver a hacer tarea. Perdón por lo raro que resultó ser todo esta noche." Se disculpó de nuevo.

"No, no te preocupes Spence, fuiste genial, ¿okay? Ahora ve a hacer tu tarea para que puedas dormir algo. Te amo."

"También te amo. Te veo mañana… ¡espera!" le dijo cuando Hanna estaba a punto de colgar.

"¿Si babe?"

"¿Cuándo sabré de esta lista tuya?"

"La terminaré esta noche y te la diré mañana en la escuela."

"Perfecto."

"Bien. Te veo mañana." La rubia por fin colgó, dejando a la castaña con su tarea mientras ella leía unas revistas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Looo sientooo por no haber subido capítulo, de verdad, y lo peor es que ya lo tenía traducido, pero se me olvidaba subirlo, pero en compensación subiré el siguiente muy muy pronto :)**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Una vez más, este fic no es mío, es de greysfan27, yo solo lo traduzco c:**

* * *

El siguiente día en el almuerzo, Hanna sacó un pedazo de papel y se aclaró la garganta, logrando que todas la voltearan a ver con una sonrisa.

"Oh no, ¿es la lista infame?" Preguntó Maya junto a Emily, quien apretó la mano de Maya debajo de la mesa.

"¿Sabes sobre su lista de verano?" preguntó Aria extrañada.

"Si, le estaba mandando mensajes a Emily sobre ella ayer." Respondió Maya.

"Si, me estaba preguntando sobre las cosas que siempre había querido hacer."

"¿Tuviste que pedir ayuda? ¿En tú lista?" preguntó Aria riendo.

"¿Acaso recuerdo cada cosa que digo que quiero hacer? No." Respondió Hanna, consiguiendo que Spencer rodara los ojos.

"¿Y esperas que nosotras lo recordemos?"

"Sería lindo, si." Contestó sin siquiera pensarlo, consiguiendo más ojos rodados.

"Siguiendo con la lista…" dijo Spencer haciendo contacto visual con la rubia.

"Oh, sí. Ser voluntaria con los perritos de bolsillo en el refugio de animales, que ya saben. Aprender un idioma, estoy pensando que francés."

"¿Por qué francés?" preguntó Aria interrumpiendo.

"¿Y por qué no? Además, suena súper sexy. Siguiente, ir de excursión a algún lugar hermoso." Agregó, mientras Emily resoplaba y Maya se carcajeaba.

"¿Tu? ¿yendo de excursión?" preguntó finalmente aria.

"Yo podría ir de exursión"

"Lo dudo, pero es posible."

"Gracias por el apoyo chicas, ahora definitivamente tengo que ir de excursión."

"Pagaría por ver eso." Bromeó Emily.

"Genial, después de que me pagues podré ir de compras." Hanna guiñó a su mejor amiga.

"Okay, ¿qué sigue en la lista?" Preguntó Aria, disfrutando de la lista de Hanna.

"Tener sexo en un país diferente." Respondió sin siquiera parpadear.

"¿Y eso lo lograrás este verano?" Preguntó Aria escépticamente.

"Por eso está en la lista. Lo intentaré lograr mientras hablamos."

"Okay, ¿dónde y con quién?" Preguntó Emily mientras Maya sonreía en el hombro de su novia.

"No lo sé. África sería bueno."

"Ese es un continente Hanna. No un país." Corrigió Spencer mientras agitaba la cabeza.

"Está bien, de todos modos supongo que no hay muchos buenos lugares para comprar de todos modos. Entonces, siempre he querido ir a España. Y tengo a alguien especial con quien me gustaría ir…"

"¿De verdad? ¡Queremos detalles!" dijeron Aria y Emily al mismo tiempo.

"Es un secreto por ahora, pero creo que les diré a todas en unos días."

"¿Por qué tan reservada Hanna?" preguntó Maya por pura curiosidad.

"Porque creo que esto va en serio, y no lo quiero arruinar"

"¿Más en serio que Caleb?" preguntó Emily.

"Oh, por supuesto, sin duda, con él solo lo pensé. Estoy 100% segura de que esto es real. Lo averiguarán pronto. Siguiendo…" le guiñó al ojo discretamente y pasó al siguiente punto en su lista.

Más tarde esa tarde, Hanna y Spencer estaban sentadas en el café, relajándose. Estaban sentadas una junto a la otra en el sofá, sentadas tan cerca como podían sin verse sospechosas.

"Dos verdades y una mentira. Vas." Dijo Spencer de pronto, sacando a Hanna de su sueño.

"Siempre he querido montar a caballo, siempre he querido un tatuaje y siempre he amado las películas viejas. ¿Cuál es la mentira?"" respondió rápidamente sin hesitar.

"Siempre has querido un tatuaje." Tan pronto como Spencer respondió, Hanna hizo un puchero.

"¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

"Ya te lo dije, puedo saber cuando estas mintiendo. Tus hermosos ojos te delatan. ¿De verdad nunca quieres un tatuaje?"

"No. ¿Agujas? No gracias. Nadie me inyectará una aguja en mi brazo a menos que este inconsciente y muriendo."

"Han." Dijo Spencer algo en shock por lo que su novia acababa de decir.

"¿Qué? Solo es una forma de hablar." Respondió la rubia. "De verdad Spencer , no te preocupes, ¡estaré bien! ¡Nada me pasará!"

"Más vale que no." Fue todo lo que dijo Spencer antes de tomar un trago de café, sin querer pensar en Hanna lastimándose. Nunca.

Hanna y Spencer siguieron relajándose en el sofá del café, tomando su café a sorbos mientras Emily trabajaba. Habían decidido hacerle compañía mientras trabajaba.

"Oh, ¿de casualidad has visto mi blazer azul en tu casa?" preguntó Spencer, ya que había buscado en todas partes.

"Pude o no pude haberlo robado de tu bolsa la otra noche." Respondió la rubia, sin verse para nada culpable.

"¿Y por qué es eso señorita Marin?" sonrió Spencer

"Porque huele a ti, y pensé que tal vez lo podría usar con un bello vestido o algo la otra semana. O el viernes. ¿Me vas a hacer regresártelo?"

"No, pienso que es adorable que quieras usar algo mío, solo tienes que pedirlo. Puedes tener lo que sea de mi clóset." La castaña sonrío discretamente y se acercó hacia ella.

"¿De verdad?" Hanna miró a su novia sospechosamente.

"Solo pídelo y recibirás." Respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

"Gracias babe." Hanna puso su mano entre ellas en el sofá, sonriendo cuando Spencer puso su mano sobre la de Hanna.

"Cuando quieras."

"Oh, estás siendo súper dulce ahora, lo amo."

"Yo te amo a ti" sonrió, apretando la mano de Hanna antes de soltarla al ver a Emily acercarse.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Spencer estaba al borde de los nervios, sudando a más no poder.

"¿Estás bien Spence?" le preguntó su pequeña amiga mientras caminaba por el locker de Aria.

"Sí, estoy bien, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, eso es todo."

"Qué mal Spence. Podemos cancelar nuestra pijamada hoy si quieres."

"No, estoy bien, nos la pasaremos bien." Respondió mientras Aria se volteaba hacia su locker. "Espero." Murmuró Spencer por lo bajo.

"Spencer, ¿todo bien? Te ves muy pálida." Preguntó su rubia favorita mientras la miraba con ojos de preocupación.

La cara de Spencer se relajó y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hermosa novia.

"Hey, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace un minuto. ¿Segura que estás bien?"

"Si, definitivamente. Solo un poco nerviosa, ya sabes…"

"No lo estés, tendrás un buen día." Respondió Hanna apretando el brazo de Spencer e ignorando la extraña mirada que les echó Aria.

Spencer estaba a punto de responder cuando tocó la campana, indicando que las clases empezarían en 10 minutos.

"Bueno, me voy a clase, las veo luego."

"¿Eso fue muy raro cierto? ¿No era solo yo verdad? No sé si alguna vez la había visto tan nerviosa."

"Sí, fue raro, pero se trata de Spencer, quién sabe qué le pasa."

"Muy cierto. Okay, me voy a clase. Te veo luego Han."

Babe,

Todo irá bien esta noche, no te preocupes. E incluso si no, todavía nos tenemos la una a la otra ¿sí?

Te amo,

H

Spencer sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje de su novia, y estaba a punto de responder cuando el maestro empezó a hablar, señalizando el inicio de la clase.

Horas después, Hanna y Spencer estaban acostadas en el sofá de la sala de los Hastings esperando a que las demás llegaran.

"¿Hola?" oyeron la voz de Emily desde la puerta principal.

"En la sala." Gritó en respuesta Spencer. "Empecemos el show." Murmuró mientras Hanna le daba un pequeño beso en lo labios.

"Irá bien. Te amo." Le dijo a Spencer, con sus ojos azules brillando con sinceridad.

Spencer estaba a punto de responder cuando Emily y Aria entraron a la sala.

"¡Hey chicas! Pedí las pizzas hace un poco de tiempo, deberían estar aquí en 15 minutos." Dijo Spencer, viendo su reloj para verificar.

"Suena bien. Y traje algunas películas para que las veamos juntas." Dijo Aria emocionada, sacando por lo menos 7 películas de su mochila.

"¿Dónde está Maya, Em?" preguntó Hanna.

"No se sentía bien, así que se quedó en casa. Pero a todas les manda saludos." Respondió Emily sonriendo ante el pensamiento de su novia.

"Qué mal. Espero que se mejore pronto." Dijo Aria genuinamente, sacando una gran sonrisa de Emily.

"Yo también."

Veinte minutos después, las 4 amigas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina de Spencer, comiendo su pizza y platicando, cuando sus 4 teléfonos sonaron.

"¿Es en serio?" gritó Hanna al estirarse para agarrar su teléfono.

Las 4 amigas abrieron el mensaje y Aria y Emily se veían perplejas cuando vieron el mensaje de A.

_Lo siento, pero no pude aguantar más tiempo. Creo que hay algo que Spencer necesita decirles. ¡Feliciten a la feliz pareja por mí!_

_-A_

Al abrir el archivo adjunto, resultó ser una foto de Spencer besando a una chica rubia en su coche, pero todo lo que podían ver Aria y Emily era la parte trasera de la cabeza de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Hanna y Spencer estaban leyendo su mensaje.

_Ups, supongo que no les dijeron lo suficientemente rápido, así que yo les tuve que decir. ¡Suerte intentando salir de esta trampa para osos!_

_-A  
_Hanna y Spencer se vieron la una a la otra en shock mientras Aria y Emily se miraban la una a la otra muy confusas.

"Qué perra" gruñó Hanna mientras Spencer asentía.

"Bueno, esto obviamente esta photoshopeado de alguna manera, ¿cierto?" preguntó Aria mientras las miraba a todas. "¿Verdad Spence?"

* * *

**Chanchanchaaan, se quedó buenísimo, subiré el siguiente muuuy pronto :)**

**¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, de nuevo, muchas gracias a Annie-pll, no me molestan para nada tus reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Always in the Way, espero lo disfruten :)**

**De nuevo, este fic no es mio, solo lo traduzco, el original es de greysfan27**

* * *

"Spence, ¿eres lesbiana?" preguntó Aria mientras miraba a los ojos de Spencer.

"¿Qué decía el mensaje?" preguntó, mirando a Aria y a Emily.

"Bueno, hay una foto tuya besando a una chica en tu coche. ¿Sabes que te apoyaremos sin importar nada verdad?" Aria apretó el brazo de Spencer, tratando de confortarla.

"No es cualquier chica… es Hanna." Dijo finalmente la castaña mientras Hanna se acercaba un poco a ella queriendo algo de contacto físico.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Ustedes no se parecen en nada." Se preguntó Emily en voz alta, con una mirada de confusión en su cara.

"Es por eso por lo que somos una gran pareja, porque los polos opuestos se atraen. Definitivamente no vamos a estar peleando de quién es la más lista o la más competitiva." Bromeó Hanna mientras Spencer apretaba su mano.

_Hanna siguió a Spencer en su sala, viendo sus DVDs_

_"Así que… ¿dónde están las demás?" preguntó la rubia a su amiga._

_"Con Maya y Fitz, como siempre." Spencer rió, "solo somos tu y yo esta noche."_

_"Está bien por mí. Escuchar sobre Maya y Fitz las 24 horas resulta aburrido."_

_"¡Es lindo!" dijo la castaña mientras Hanna la veía. "Y también súper molesto, pero intento no molestarme con ello." _

_"Ya lo intenté y fallé miserablemente." Agregó Hanna mientras metía la película en el reproductor de DVD._

_"¿Qué vamos a ver hoy?"_

_"¿The Notebook otra vez?"_

_"Claro. ¿Rachel McAdams y Ryan Gosling? No te puedes equivocar con esos dos." Respondió la rubia mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá, esperando a que Spencer se sentara._

_A la mitad de la película, Spencer y Hanna estaban empapadas en lágrimas mientras veían a Allie siendo forzada por sus padres a dejar a Noah._

_"Okay, necesito pausar esto." Dijo Spencer cansada de llorar. "¿Quieres palomitas?"_

_"¡Sí! Pensé que nunca lo dirías." La rubia brincó rápidamente del sillón, secando sus lágrimas mientras seguía a Spencer a la cocina._

_"De todos modos, tengo que decir que amo poder ver a la dura Spencer Hastings llorar en las películas." Bromeó Hanna mientras Spencer metía las palomitas al microondas._

_"Si, si. The Notebook siempre me llega, y también Titanic. No lo puedo evitar."_

_"Hey, es tierno que chilles como bebé en algunas películas."_

_"No chillo como bebé." Insistió mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos._

_"Como digas Spence."_

_"¿Te arrepientes alguna vez de haber roto con Caleb?" preguntó de pronto Spencer._

_"No. O sea, él era genial y todo, y trabajábamos bien juntos, pero hay alguien que me gusta mucho más, y no es justo para Caleb." Admitió Hanna por fin en voz alta._

_"Bueno, le deberías decir a este chico pronto." Sugirió Spencer mientras sacaba las palomitas del microondas._

_"¿Eso crees?" preguntó la rubia, necesitando que alguien le asegurara de que iba a hacer lo correcto._

_"Definitivamente. Hanna, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte. Y la vida es muy corta, creo que eso hemos aprendido desde todo lo de Ali."_

_Después de su pequeña plática, regresaron a la película, sentándose la una junto a la otra con el bote de palomitas separándolas. Muchas veces sus manos agarraban la otra mientras tomaban palomitas, y las dos reían bajito antes de volver a tomar las palomitas._

_Las dos estaban llorando de nuevo mientras Allie y Noah se besaban bajo la rubia, y Hanna no se pudo contener más. Se acercó y antes de darse cuenta, tenía sus labios firmemente en los de Spencer._

_La rubia estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero se relajó una vez que sintió a Spencer besándola. Rompieron el beso un minuto después para recuperar el aliento._

_"¿Por qué fue eso?" susurró Spencer después de lamerse los labios._

_"Como dijiste, la vida es muy corta." Respondió la rubia antes de que Spencer la besara una vez más._

"Y así fue como terminamos juntas." Dijo Hanna feliz mientras miraba a Emily, quien sonreía.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Estás saliendo con Hanna?" preguntó Aria con un tono de voz algo venenoso, que Spencer captó de inmediato.

"¡Acabas de decir que estaba bien y que me ibas a apoyar! ¿Qué demonios pasó?" le respondió rápidamente.

"¡Decidiste acostarte con nuestra mejor amiga!"

"¿Y qué? Nos amamos, ¿en qué te afecta?"

"Cuando Ali murió, nos separamos, y por fin somos mejores amigas de nuevo. No quiero perder esto de nuevo, no puedo." Se defendió Aria mientras Emily y Hanna solo estaban ahí paradas, viendo.

"¿Quién dice que lo perderás?"

"Bueno, ¿qué pasará cuando ustedes dos rompan?"

"¿Cuando lo hagamos? ¿Cuando rompamos?" preguntó Hanna incrédula, sin querer quedarse ahí sentada viendo a Spencer y Aria gritándose la una a la otra.

"Si, cuando Spencer no tenga tiempo por sus actividades extracurriculares, o la vuelvas loca porque todo lo que quieres hacer es ir de compras, o cuando no puedas mantener una conversación inteligente con ella." Disparó Aria, sin siquiera oír a Spencer gasp una vez que dijo eso.

"¡Hey! No le hables así, ella es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco." Huffed Spencer y agitó su cabeza enojada. "sabía que dirían eso, acabas de enterarte que salimos y ya nos tienes rompiendo, esto es ridículo."

"Más te vale que te cuides Aria, porque cruzaste la línea. Y por cierto, tu te estás acostando con nuestro maestro Aria, nuestro maestro, la última vez que revisé, eso era un crimen, esto no lo es. Así que relájate y ve de qué lado está tu lealtad, porque yo los he apoyado a ti y a Fitz desde el primer día, porque sé cuánto lo amas, ¿y no vas a regresar el favor? Eso es bajo."

"Chicas…" Emily intentó intervenir, pero falló.

"Hanna…" empezó Aria, pareciendo algo culpable por lo que acababa de decir.

"Ni siquiera hables. ¿Sabes? Cuando estás en una relación, tu haces tiempo para estar con esa persona, y Spencer y yo hemos estado bien por 4 meses, no vamos a romper próximamente, por si te lo preguntabas." Hanna salió de su silla y fue hacia las escaleras y miró a Spencer, quien seguía junto a la mesa, fulminante.

"Subo en un minuto Han." Dijo Spencer mientras miraba a Hanna subir las escaleras y luego volteaba a ver a Aria.

"Mira, hemos pensado en las consecuencias antes de empezar esta relación, y los pros opacaron los contras. Nos amamos ¿okay? Y si no lo puedes aceptar, entonces sal en este momento de mi casa." Y con eso Spencer fue a las escaleras y miró a las dos fulminantemente.

Spencer subió furiosa las escaleras, y empujó la puerta, que Hanna había dejado abierta para ella. Rápidamente azotó la puerta para cerrarla y se congeló al ver a su hermosa e increíblemente fuerte novia llorando en su cama.

"Hey, amor, todo estará bien ¿okay? Lo prometo." Susurró Spencer en el oído de su novia. Luego la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la cabeza.

"¿Sí sobre reaccioné verdad?" Le preguntó Aria a su mejor amiga, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Tu, sobre todas nosotras, deberías saber que no puedes evitar de quién te enamoras. O sea, mírate a ti y a Fitz."

"Lo sé, y estuvo mal que me enojara tanto, solo no quiero que salgan lastimadas."

"Bueno, yo pienso que se lastimaron más cuando no aprobaste su relación." Dijo Emily suavemente mientras apretaba el brazo de Aria y luego subió las escaleras para hablar con Hanna y Spencer.

Emily podía oír ligeros gemidos del interior de la habitación de Spencer y le rompió el corazón el saber que su mejor amiga estaba llorando por algo que su otra mejor amiga había hecho.

Emily tocó suavemente y metió su cabeza, notando a Hanna llorando en los brazos de Spencer mientras Spencer acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba algo al oído.

"Hey, solo vine a decirles que estoy feliz por las dos." Dijo Emily parada incómodamente lejos de ellas.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo estás?" preguntó Hanna confundida mientras asomaba su cabeza del cuello de Spencer y miraba a Emily con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy Han. Ustedes son dos de mis mejores amigas; quiero que las dos sean felices. Y sé que las dos lo están cuando están juntas. Solo quería que se calmaran después de su pelea con Aria. Tengo que volver con Maya, pero les prometo que estoy de su lado y rooting por esta relación." Reiteró Emily mientras se les acercaba y se abrazaba con Spencer y Hanna para un abrazo triple.

Todas se separaron cuando escucharon otro toquido en la puerta y vieron a Aria entrar pareciendo avergonzada de sí misma.

"Hablo con ustedes más tarde. Sean amables." Agregó a todas mientras salía de la habitación de Spencer.

"Chicas, lo siento por todo lo que dije, honestamente no sé por qué lo dije, no lo decía en serio. Supongo que solo me agarraron en el calor del momento. Estaba un poco preocupada por ustedes rompiendo, pero puedo ver que realmente se aman, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme."

"Tienes razón Aria. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pero de todos modos saltaste a conclusiones y no ofendiste a las dos." Dijo Spencer enojada, no estando dispuesta para perdonarla tan fácilmente mientras Hanna se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Tienes razón, y lo siento mucho. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglarlo?" preguntó esperanzada, pero Spencer estaba furiosa, aunque Hanna se veía algo emocionada.

"¿Irás de compras conmigo mañana?" preguntó Hanna emocionada, con los ojos ahora brillantes.

"¡Es un trato! Llámame cuando quieras ir y te iré a recoger."

"¿Alrededor de las 10:30 o 11?"

"Iré cuando tu quieras. Bueno, supongo que me debería de ir. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Realmente estoy feliz por ustedes, hacen una parea muy bonita." Respondió Aria tratando desesperadamente de ponerse del lado de Spencer, ya que al parecer había vuelto al de Hanna.

"Te veo luego." Dijo Spencer duramente, así que Aria decidió solo irse y no entrar a otra pelea con su amiga.

"¿Ves? Te dije que todo iba a salir bien Spence." Dijo Hana mientras se acurrucaba en Spencer, quien estaba ahora acostada en la cama.

"¿En qué universo eso salió bien?"

"En el universo en el que nosotras no nos peleamos, nuestras amigas lo saben y lo han aceptado, mi mamá lo sabe y nos amamos locamente." Respondió antes de empezar a besar el cuello de Spencer.

"Uh, okay. Supongo que tienes razón. Pudo haber ido mejor, pero también pudo haber ido peor." Admitió.

"Eso es lo que yo digo. Ahora, ¿vas a seguir quejándote o me vas a besar?" huffed la rubia dramáticamente entes de sonreír y guiñar a su novia.

"Te amo Hanna."

"Yo también te amo Spence."

Spence rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su novia y la acercó a su cuerpo antes de darle un lento y dulce beso.

Una vez que rompieron el beso unos minutos después Hanna recostó su cabeza sobre el corazón de Spencer y cerró los ojos y escuchó el corazón de su novia latir mientras Spencer se acostaba y sobaba suavemente la espalda de Hanna. Las dos chicas se que quedaron dormidas abrazadas, y Verónica Hastings entró a checarlas una vez que regresó del trabajo.

Sonrió cuando las vio enredadas y les puso una cobija encima antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. La verdad era que Ashley Marin le había llamado y le dijo sobre el mensaje que había recibido de A, así que sabía lo de su hija y su novia. Estaba feliz de que Spencer había encontrado a alguien que amaba, y solo estaba esperando a que Spencer le dijera a su tiempo.

* * *

**Que bello bello 3 bueno, ya llevo la mitad del cap. 9, lo subire en cuanto pueda :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeyy! lo siento por el retraso de nuevo, pero muchas muchas gracias por los reviews c: espero que les guste.**

**De nuevo, este fic no es mío, solo lo traduzco, el original es de greysfan27 **

* * *

El siguiente día Hanna y Spencer fueron hacia su mesa y se sentaron en sus asientos usuales, Hanna junto a Aria y Spencer junto a Emily. Hubo un incómodo minuto antes de que Emily hablara.

"¿Así que todo está bien entre ustedes?"

"Lo estará." Agregó Spencer por lo bajo, sin estar dispuesta a perdonar a su amiga.

"Mira Spencer, realmente lo siento, honestamente no sé qué me pasó." Dijo Aria sinceramente, con sus ojos fijos en Spencer todo el tiempo que habló.

"Lo sé, pero no lo voy a superar en una noche." Respondió, rompiendo el contacto visual una vez que había terminado lo que quería decir, marcando el fin de la conversación.

Por suerte Maya caminó hacia ellas y besó a Emily en los labios antes de sentarse junto a ella.

"Así que Em me dijo lo que pasó anoche. Nosotras cuatro deberíamos de ir en una cita doble o algo." Sugirió Maya mientras Emily sonreía.

"¡Sí, eso sería genial! ¿Quieren este fin de semana?" respondió Hanna rápidamente mirando de reojo a Spencer y sacándole una sonrisa.

"Eso sería perfecto, ¿les parece el sábado en la noche?" dijo Emily.

"Es una cita." Acordó Hanna, subiendo su pierna a la de Spencer consiguiendo una gran sonrisa de la castaña.

Después de una semana libre de A en Rosewood High, Hanna y Spencer decidieron pasar un viernes ligero con Ashley Marin.

Ashley le había pedido a su hija pasar más tiempo con ella, o por lo menos llevar a Spencer para poder estar con las dos, así que Hanna había decidido que al menos podían cenar y ver una película el viernes por la noche.

Así que alrededor de las 7, Spencer se apareció en la casa Marin con dos bolsas de comida china y una película que había escogido.

Spencer puso la película mientras las tres ponían comida en sus platos. Una vez que todas estaban sentadas en el sillón Hanna miró a la pantalla de la TV.

"No. No voy a ver esto. No hay manera Spencer." Se quejó, consiguiendo una risa por parte de Spencer y Ashley.

"Vamos, Han, se supone que es una gran película."

"Si, una gran película de terror. Sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror, te dije que nunca quería ver The Roomate." Dijo testarudamente, sin ceder en el tema de la película.

Ashley decidió quedarse fuera de su pelea y solo ver, lo que realmente estaba disfrutando. Sabía que Spencer era testaruda, pero Hanna también lo era. Ashley comprobó su teoría una vez que Spencer puso los ojos de perrito.

"Ugh, apestas. Bien, pon play y me puedes agradecer después por soportar esto."

"Gracias Han, además, no se supone que de tanto miedo."

"Más vale que no lo sea, pero voy a ver esto contigo porque te amo y quiero pasar tiempo contigo, así que si tenemos que hacerlo mientras estoy temblando en una película, entonces está bien."

Ashley se estaba riendo entre dientes, tratando de no ser oída por las chicas, mientras veía a su normalmente muy testaruda hija cediendo.

Habían pasado 45 minutos de la película y ya se habían acabado toda la comida, y Hanna había visto que no daba tanto miedo.

Una vez que tomó un trago de su agua, se recostó en el sofá y luego se acostó con su cabeza en el regazo de Spencer y sus pies en el de su mamá.

Spencer y Ashley sonrieron ante las acciones de Hanna, amando el hecho de que tenía momentos en los que estaba bien con mucho contacto físico. Casi inmediatamente, Spencer tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Hanna, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y jugando con su cabello.

Hanna suspiró felizmente y se relajó aún más cuando sintió las manos de Spencer jugando con su cabello. La rubia volteó su cabeza ligeramente para plantar un beso en el muslo de Spencer, justo arriba de la rodilla de la castaña.

Hanna se quedó en esa posición hasta que el final de la película se acercaba y el factor miedo se aumentaba.

Cuando una escena particularmente terrorífica pasó, Hanna gritó y se giró de modo que su cabeza estaba frente al estómago de su novia. Spencer estaba tan concentrada en la película que no le dijo nada a la rubia, pero le acarició su espalda, tratando de que se relajara, mientras Ashley las veía y sonreía.

Ashley Marin estaba contenta de que finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hija a su novia interactuar cómodamente, y amaba ver cuán cómodas estaban juntas.

Una vez que la película terminó, Ashley se despidió y subió las escaleras para dormir mientras Hanna y Spencer decidieron ver algunos episodios de Friends para que Hanna se calmara y se relajara un poco.

"Siento que no te gustara la película." Spencer miró a Hanna en modo de disculpa.

"No es eso, solo me pillaron algo despistada esas escenas de miedo, pero está bien. Además, tu dijiste que me agradecerías más tarde." Susurró Hanna en el oído de Spencer, dejando unos cuantos besos en su cuello.

"Hanna." Gimió Spencer, "no podemos hacer esto ahora, tu mamá está arriba."

"¿Y qué? Podemos ser silenciosas."

"Por favor Hanna, ¿te conoces?" rió Spencer, mientras Hanna se ofendía.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso señorita Hastings?"

"Significa que eres ruidosa cuando quieres algo y aún más ruidosa cuando lo consigues. No me malinterpretes, me encanta." Agregó Spencer, acercando a Hanna para un beso, "simplemente no creo que a tu mamá le encante."

"Supongo." Hanna empezó a hacer un puchero una vez que Spencer se separó de ella.

"¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa antes de ir a nuestra cita doble con Emily y Maya mañana? Tendremos la casa Hastings para nosotras solas, y puedo pagar lo que debo."

"Suena asombroso."

"Bien. Ahora, necesito ir a dormer un poco. Te veré mañana, ¿okay? Te amo." Spencer se paró, jalando a Hanna con ella.

"También te amo. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa." La rubia se besó lentamente a Spencer antes de que se fuera.

"Lo haré. Adiós babe." Spencer abrió finalmente la puerta y corrió hacia su coche, pues hacía frío y estaba oscuro.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y pues el siguiente capítulo es la ita doble así que.. espero sus reviews c:**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Jelou! Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el décimo capítulo de Always in the Way.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me motivan a seguir traduciendo.**

**Una vez más, este fic no es mío, es de greysfan27, yo solo lo traduzco c:**

* * *

"Estoy muy feliz de que pudimos hacer esto." Dijo Maya una vez que las cuatro se acomodaron en Gambini's, un excelente restaurant italiano en Philadelphia.

"Yo también, gracias por sugerirlo." Dijo Hanna sinceramente, feliz de que ella y Spencer hubieran salido a sus amigas.

"Así que, ¿cuál es su historia juntas?" preguntó Maya.

Ya que ella sabía todo lo que Emily le había contado, decidieron empezar a contar su historia con la segunda vez que se besaron.

* * *

_Hanna y Spencer siguieron besándose hasta que se fueron a la cama, pero una vez que despertaron fue incómodo porque ninguna de las dos sabía qué era lo que quería la otra. Spencer pensaba que tal vez había sido solo el calor del momento, pero no estaba segura._

_Después de haber tenido un abundante desayuno de hot cakes, que Spencer había hecho, Hanna se levantó para irse._

_Spencer la acompañó a la puerta y se quedaron ahí incómodamente hasta que la rubia besó rápidamente a Spencer en la mejilla y salió corriendo._

_La siguiente semana en la escuela fue algo rara, pero estaban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad el viernes. Las cuatro habían quedado para una pijamada en la casa de Spencer esa noche, pero terminaron siendo Hanna y Spencer solas en su casa, ya que Aria y Emily las habían plantado en el último minuto, una vez que Hanna ya estaba con Spencer._

_Así que Hanna y Spencer, en un esfuerzo por seguir adelante, comieron pizza y comenzaron a ver Miss Congeniality, pero al final de la película, estaban enredadas la una con la otra, besándose apasionadamente._

_"Aparentemente debemos de dejar de ver películas juntas." Bromeó Spencer una vez que se separaron para recuperar el aliento._

_"Supongo, pero me gusta bastante cómo terminan." Susurró Hanna mientras sus labios rozaban a los de Spencer._

_"A mí también." Agregó Spencer entes de tomar el cuello de Hanna y presionar sus labios juntos duramente, empujando a Hanna al sofá para estar encima de ella._

* * *

_La siguiente noche decidieron salir de nuevo, pero después de su sesión maratónica de besos la noche anterior decidieron que no era una buena idea empezar nada porque sería muy complicado._

_A pesar de eso, la siguiente noche terminó de la misma manera, Hanna y Spencer acostadas juntas en el sofá besándose._

_"Esto realmente debe de terminar Hanna." Dijo Spencer inflexible después de su tercera sesión de besos._

_"Yo también lo pensaba al principio, pero ahora no estoy tan segura."_

_"Hanna, te quiero, pero estar juntas causaría muchísimo drama con las cuatro."_

_"¡¿Pero qué tal si no sucede?! Puede que no Spence. ¿No merecemos al menos intentarlo? Digo, hay una razón por la que volvemos al mismo lugar."_

_"Sabes que amaría eso, pero siento que nos va a explotar en la cara." Dijo Spencer una vez más._

_"Spence-" empezó Hanna, intentado que Spencer dejara la idea de acabar su "relación"._

_"¿Qué te parece una lista de pros y contras? Sí, eso es, una lista de pros y contras. Déjame traer la computadora." Pensó finalmente Spencer mientras buscaba su computadora._

_"Bueno, ¿qué tal si lo mantenemos en secreto por ahora? Nadie lo necesita saber más que tu y yo."_

_"Creo que es funcionará por un tiempo. Y a quién engaño, habrán un montón de pros y sólo una contra." Spencer se paró ahí reflexionando sobre ello por unos 30 segundos antes de suspirar. "Okay, estoy dentro." Dijo entonces la castaña con una sonrisa enorme en la cara._

_Hanna sonrió ampliamente antes de acercarse a Spencer para besarla en los labios, y luego acercarla para un abrazo._

* * *

"Y 4 meses después, aquí estamos." Hanna le sonrió feliz a Spencer mientras apretaba ligeramene su muslo debajo de la mesa.

"Wow." Dijo Maya, "definitivamente no sentí una vibra gay de ninguna." Todas las chicas rieron en cuanto Maya dijo eso.

"Bueno, nosotras no sentimos la vibra 'me gustas' de la otra, así que por eso tardamos tanto en estar juntas" respondió Spencer mientras Hanna asentía.

"Bueno, estoy feliz que al final lo estuvieran, es asombroso estar con la persona que amas." Habló Emily por primera vez en varios minutos, ganándose una sonrisa de Maya.

"Definitivamente. Cuando amas a alguien, es el mejor sentimiento del mundo estar con esa persona. Y es aún mejor cuando puedes estar con ella en público." Agregó Spencer, besando suavemente la mano de Hanna.

"Awww, ¿están enamoradas?" preguntó maya mientras Hanna se sonrojaba antes de mirar a Spencer y asentir.

"Lo estamos." Admitió Hanna tímidamente, mirando a Spencer.

"¡Chicas!" gimió Emily, feliz por sus dos amigas. "¡Nos lo hubieran dicho antes!"

* * *

_Una mañana de domingo muy temprano, casi un mes después de que empezaran a salir oficialmente, la rubia y la castaña estaban abrigadas y sentadas afuera debajo de un árbol en el patio de la casa Hastings para ver la puesta de sol._

_Hanna estaba entre las piernas de Spencer, acostada en el pecho de su novia, con los brazos de Spencer alrededor de su cintura._

_Habían hecho el amor por primera vez la noche anterior, después de una cena romántica que Spencer había hecho para Hanna, y habían continuado haciendo el amor toda la noche, con siestas de vez en cuando._

_Spencer se levantado por un poco de agua cuando echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que el sol se tenía que alzar en unos 15 minutos, así que preparó el café y luego subió para despertar a Hanna._

_"Mmm, Spence, 5 minutos más por favor." Dijo Hanna arrastrando las palabras adormilada mientras lanzaba un brazo al aire._

_"Babe, levántate, lo vale." Prometió Spencer mientras dejaba suaves besos en el cuello de Hanna._

_"Bueno, ya no estás desnuda. Eso es una decepción." Dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su novia con un ojo._

_Spencer se había puesto una camiseta larga que tenía en su clóset cuando bajó las escaleras en caso de que Melissa estuviera en la casa a las 5:15 de la mañana por alguna extraña razón._

_"Ven a ver la puesta de sol conmigo, y después podrás volver a la cama." Ofreció Spencer con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro._

_"Uh, eres adorable. Está bien, déjame cubrirme y podemos ir." Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba lentamente y abría el otro ojo, tratando de alejar el sueño de sus ojos, agradeciendo que Spencer no había encendido las luces para despertarla._

_Mientras esperaban la puesta de sol, Hanna suspiró felizmente mientras Spencer la abrazaba más fuertemente y besaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza._

_"Te amo Hanna." Susurró Spencer en el oído de Hanna. "Y no un 'te amo' de amigas, pero un 'te amo y estoy enamorada de ti, Hanna Marin."_

_Hanna soltó un suspiro tan pronto como escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Spencer. Se levantó lentamente y se volteó para ver la cara de su novia._

_"Yo también te amo Spencer." Susurró en respuesta la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_La rubia tomó la mejilla de Spencer con la mano y se acercó lentamente, besándola suavemente al principio y luego más apasionadamente._

_"Dilo de nuevo." Pidió la rubia una vez que se separaron para tomar aliento._

_"Estoy increíblemente enamorada de ti Hanna." Habló sinceramente Spencer mirando directamente a los ojos de Hanna, transmitiéndole todo su amor por ella._

_Se besaron una y otra vez diciéndose suaves 'te amo' entre cada beso. Después de un último beso, Hanna se volteó para que su espalda volviera a quedar en el pecho de Spencer y vieron la puesta de sol, las dos extasiadas de felicidad por su relación._

* * *

"Así que, Spence, ¿cómo va la escuela? ¿Ya empezaste a recibir cartas de interés de las universidades?" preguntó Emily, finalmente sacando un tema de conversación diferente a la vida amorosa de spanna.

"La escuela va bien, de hecho acabo de fijar una fecha para las admisiones tempranas en U-penn dentro de dos semanas."

"¿De veras Spence? ¡Eso es increíble!" dijo Hanna emocionada. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Me acabo de enterar esta mañana, Han. Te iba a decir, pero me distraje." Dijo, encontrando a su tenedor de pronto muy interesante, y evitando contacto visual con Emily y Maya.

"Oh, si, ustedes definitivamente estuvieron teniendo sexo todo el día ¿cierto?" preguntó Maya mientras Emily le pegaba en el brazo.

"Finjan que mi novia no les acaba de preguntar eso." Rogó Emily mirando a Spencer y Hanna.

"Oh, no importa, de hecho si tuvimos sexo caliente esta mañana. Y esta tarde." Admitió Hanna mientras la sonrisa de Maya crecía.

"¡Hanna!" gimió Spencer mientras Maya reía.

"¡Lo entiendo Spence! No hay nada de qué avergonzarse." Aseguró Maya mientras Emily se empezaba a sentir incómoda con la conversación sobre sexo.

"Okay chicas, nuevo tema. Les ruego."

"¿Cómo va la natación Em?" preguntó Spencer rápidamente, en la esperanza de dirigir la conversación en otra dirección.

"Va bien, gracias. Vamos a tener prácticas dobles toda la semana para prepararnos para la temporada."

"Si, apesta." Dijo Maya mientras Emily reía.

"Solo estás triste porque no me verás tanto esta semana."

"Eso es correcto." Respondió Maya mientras todas reían.

* * *

Las chicas acababan de ordenar la comida cuando Spencer decidió ir al baño a lavarse las manos.

"Bueno chicas, si me disculpan voy al lavabo." Dijo Spencer educadamente levantándose de la mesa.

"Oh, iré contigo Spencer." Agregó Maya parándose y sonriéndole a la castaña quien también le sonrió.

Hanna les sonrió a las dos y volteó a ver a Emily, lista para empezar una conversación.

"Así que las cosas parecen ir bien con Maya." Hanna rió un poco una vez que vio una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Emily.

"Ella es asombrosa. Me enamoro cada vez más cada minuto que paso con ella."

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Em, me alegra que ustedes estén felices."

"Gracias Han. Y tu y Spencer son asombrosas. Es genial verlas juntas."

* * *

"Así que, ¿de qué crees que estén hablando allá afuera?" se preguntó Maya en voz alta mientras ella y Spencer se lavaban las manos.

"Oh, nosotras. De seguro." Respondió Spencer, sacando una risa nerviosa de parte de Maya.

"Tenemos mucha suerte de estar con ellas ¿cierto?"

"Definitivamente. Me siento como la persona más suertuda del mundo."

"¡Eso parece! Jamás te había visto con una sonrisa más grande." Sonrió Maya felizmente, alegre de que Hanna y Spencer tenían su final feliz.

"Deberíamos de regresar con nuestras chicas entonces." Decidió Spencer, abriendo la puerta y dejando salir a Maya."

Hanna y Emily dejaron de chismear cuando vieron a sus novias regresar con ellas. Spencer y Maya se sentaron lanzándose miradas significativas con sonrisas enormes en su cara, que se reflejaban con las de Emily y Hanna.

* * *

**Awww, fue hermoso, ¿no? ahora ya conocemos más de la historia de spanna3 espero que les haya gustado y pues... espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
